Those Left Behind the backstory to Partners
by merick
Summary: After Logan and Rogue depart the other X-men are left behind to recreate the school and themselves. The story will lead up to when Logan and Rogue return for a final battle, alluded to in the Partners Story, and we will finish both tales together
1. Chapter 1

A back story to Partners, my tale of Rogue and Logan, to help answer some of the questions, which have been asked of me, of those I left behind at the mansion.

Once again, I do not own any of these characters, and the scene I set is an amalgam of comic books I collected as an adolescent and the recent movies. I hope what I craft is pleasing to you readers.

Part One

The image of Logan's truck peeling off into the darkness had left Kurt feeling almost hollow inside. His two best friends were leaving for parts unknown; in an attempt to save the life of the one he could have loved the most. He told himself could, because despite the physical response he could feel in her presence, and better, when she touched him, his mind knew the truth, that she was made for Logan, and he for her, and because of that, he did not allow himself the regret of exploring what might have been, even in his darkest moments of sadness.

No, he could miss her and him for other reasons. There had been such a joy in knowing that she could touch him, for among all the others at the mansion; except perhaps including Hank, he was the only one. It had given them a bond; as had her understanding of what it was like to be forcibly alone. He missed watching movies with her, because she made the effort to be with him, and he missed Logan, for his friendship, and his inclusion, and his trust, and he held on to the cell phone Logan had left with him, waiting for it to ring, so that he could fulfill his promise to Logan, to look after things beyond the mansion while they were away. And he had stayed, and not tried to follow them, because of the promise to also look after the people in the mansion. But whether he admitted the sadness to himself or not, he spent the first lonely week brooding to himself, and haunting the grounds of the school in the darkness, waiting for it to swallow him so he would not have to think.

Everyone it seemed had tiptoed around for those first few days, not quite certain what to do with themselves: half believing that Logan and Rogue would return, but of course they didn't. Xavier was the first to completely acknowledge that the void existed, but, looking to the greater good, as he always did, he pulled the team back together.

Kurt, being one of the eldest remaining students was pulled into a teaching role, and along with Scott, they were assigned to the physical training of the students. Logan's programs were all still in the computer, so they were modified and used, and each man added some of their own skills into the mix. Scott certainly brought forethought and planning, and set up some complex classes which played out virtual scenarios as the students postulated their moves, and then saw then acted out. Kurt brought in the weapons training, and more hand to hand combat. And by the fall a well established program was once again running; though not as physical as Logan's kill or be killed programs, it was no less effective in training, and no less urgent.

By September Kurt had heard a few words from Marie; even if they were in rather broken German, at least she was trying. The first email had been hard to read, because it tore at the barely healing wound, but as they went on they became easier, and he took comfort that she was safe, and found that he did not feel quite so empty.

Professor Wagner was a good title for him; he came to enjoy hearing it, though for the first few weeks of the new semester he had found it a little foreign. But now he had a real purpose again, and that was a good thing for him. It was hard to feel self-pity when you had responsibilities. Somewhere inside himself he knew that Xavier had known it would be this way from the beginning, and he was not displeased.

The first time the cellular phone had rung had startled him, he was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of nothing much in particular, which was a great relief to him when he realized it. He rolled over and picked it up, checking the caller ID, nothing he recognized, but it must have been important, someone was calling for Logan.

"Good Evening." He answered the phone most politely, probably totally the opposite of the greeting Logan would have used, which is probably why the line seemed oddly silent for a few moments.

"Hello? Could I speak with Logan please?" It was a masculine voice.

"I must apologize friend, Logan has had to leave town for a while. He asked that I look after things for him while he is away."

There was a bit of a stammer on the other end of the line.

"You're a friend of Logan's?"

"I am."

"Can you do 'things' like Logan?"

"I have certain 'abilities', yes." An interesting back and forth Kurt thought to himself.

"Look sir, I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but I am in a bit of a difficult situation here, and Logan usually helps me out with these things."

"I would be most happy to assist you sir if you would care to explain the situation to me."

"It's one of my girls, she's run off, with her supposed boyfriend I guess. The police tell me they can't go get her back because she's eighteen and can make her own choices, but I'm afraid for her, and quite frankly, I am not a menacing looking man, and Logan was. And I need to get her back before anything bad happens to her that I can't fix." Curiouser and curiouser, Kurt thought to himself. But, this man had Logan's number, and he had asked for help.

"Where can I meet you friend?"

"I run the youth shelter out behind the Catholic Church off Front Street. I can meet you in the sanctuary if you like, that's where I always met Logan."

"I feel I should warn you sir, I have a different appearance than other people."

"I suspected you might, as a friend of Logan's, tell me what to expect."

"I am blue, shall we leave it at that?"

"I am certain I will not miss you then, I will wait in the first pew."

"I will see you shortly."

An adventure. Now, he thought to himself, to round up his trench coat and fedora and find a set of car keys. Kurt realized that he suddenly felt more alive than he had in many weeks, and he found that he liked the feeling very much.


	2. Chapter 2 Kurt and the Priest

Part two

The church was lit by artificial lights made to look like flickering candles, at a quick glance most people wouldn't have noticed or really minded the difference, Kurt didn't. As he stepped in through the foyer he found himself filled with a great sense of peace, and he wondered why he had stopped going to services, until the obvious hit him, he had frightened too many people. He stopped at the fount and dipped in his fingers, crossing himself before proceeding up the aisle to the first pew, where he bent on one knee, and crossed himself again. There was a man near the end of the pew, and Kurt was unsure if he had noticed him enter, and he had no wish to frighten the man, so he kept in the shadows of the aisle, while addressing him quietly.

"Good Evening sir."

The man turned slowly, and stood, now Kurt could easily see the white collar and the simple dark suit.

"Good Evening, Father." He corrected himself.

"You are the friend of Logan's?"

"I am." And Kurt held out his hand.

The priest stopped for a moment, as he made out Kurt's form more closely, and Kurt watched his eyes, one benefit of his night vision. The older man seemed to be regarding him very intently, and had Kurt not known better he would have assumed he was being scanned telepathically. After a second, the priest extended his own hand and took Kurt's.

"Thank you for coming my child."

"Are you disturbed by my appearance Father?"

"No, are you by mine?"

An odd question, thought Kurt.

"Of course not, though I did not expect a priest to greet me, or truthfully, to be a friend of Logan's." The older man laughed.

"Nor did I expect someone who would look…" he tired to choose his words carefully so as not to be insulting to Kurt, but used to this, Kurt finished the thought for him.

"So much like a demon?"

"Indeed." The priest nodded, with a touch of a smile on his face. "Though we may make an odd pair, I can tell that you are a good person, Mr. ?"

"My apologies Father, my name is Kurt Wagner."

"And I am called Father Bob by my flock."

"And you are comfortable enough to allow me to help you?"

"The Lord has given me a special gift of intuition, and I could tell from the moment you came into the church, that you were a good person, and one worthy of my trust, just as Logan is, and just as I know my young charge is a good person, despite her unfortunate choices of late."

So it would seem, thought Kurt, that this priest has special powers as well, whomever he chooses to credit with them; and who was he really to say whether or not it had been God responsible for all their mutations, even his.

"Please tell me how I can help." And Kurt sat himself in the pew, bidding Father Bob to sit as well and tell his story.

"Naomi is a good girl, just a bit lost right now. Without betraying her confidences to me let me just say that her childhood gave her very little self esteem, and she easily falls prey to people who want to manipulate her, that's how she ended up on the street in the first place. But really, she has a good heart, and just needs a chance, which I thought we were giving her here. But this young man came along, and has promised her the world, it would seem, and she has gone off with him, and I am very worried for her safety. If he takes her down the path I fear he is going to, there may be no bringing her back. Does this make any sense Kurt?"

"It does, I can understand the need to feel accepted at any cost, it is a trap that many people fall into sadly. And you truly believe that this man means her harm?"

"I do, I could see it in his heart."

"Do you know where they are Father?"

"I think so, I wrote the address down." He pulled a slip of paper form his jacket pocket and handed it to Kurt. "I don't know exactly how to get her out of there myself. I know what Logan would have done, had he been here."

Kurt could guess rather easily, claws extended, a lot of slashing and cursing, and no doubt, some bruises and blood and the young man wouldn't have dared come around again. Kurt wasn't certain he could offer that type of threat, but he certainly had options of his own, and a sword back in the car.

"I'll bring her back to you Father, I hope your love and compassion can keep her safe."

"The Lord brought you and Logan to me for a reason, if not to rescue these children, then I know not why. I trust in Him."

"As do I Father, I shall be back as soon as I am able." Kurt stood, walked to the end of the aisle, crossed himself again to take his leave, and headed back to the car to look up the address on his city map.

The house was older, likely built in the fifties, with the common front porch, upon which families would sit and visit with passing friends in the evenings. Now, stacked with cases of empty liquor bottles, it was sad to see how people had drawn themselves inside to hide from the world, instead of embracing it. Before leaving the car, Kurt pulled off his trench coat and fedora, and slung the sword belt over his shoulders. His nature allowed that he could move almost unseen in the dark, and he took full advantage of it to scout around the house before making any rash moves. The carport had three vehicles in it, a civic, a pick up truck, and a primer colored camero; which likely indicated at least three men inside. The curtains were not drawn fully at the front, and it was simple enough to look through to see the scene of the front room. The girl he supposed was Naomi was seated on the ratty couch, flanked by two men. A third was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the other three, with his back to Kurt and the front door. Naomi had a glass in her hand, filled with a dark liquid, her eyes seemed a little glazed, and her movements turning her face between the three men, as they seemingly spoke to her, were slow, and exaggerated. Drunk, possibly? Drugged, more likely. But she was still conscious. The man on her left, dressed in a faded t-shirt and jeans, put out his left hand, and drew Naomi's face around to his quite deliberately, and kissed her roughly. She seemed to melt towards him as he did this; perhaps this was the one who had lured her away? But then the man on the floor in front of her, reached out a hand to her legs, and ran it upwards. The third man simply stood up, and backed away from the other two, watching what they were going to do, and it became more apparent that he was the one in control. Another kiss, and Naomi was allowing herself to be laid supine on the couch, and what was to follow was obvious. Kurt took one more moment to decide on the most effective entrance; teleportation won out; definitely more dramatic than simply pounding on the door.

The 'bamf' was loud in the small room, and the brimstone smoke blinded the unsuspecting occupants briefly, enough for Kurt to put himself between the men, and the girl.

There was a great deal of cursing all of a sudden, and when the men could focus their eyes again, they met the sight of Kurt, yellow eyes glaring at them, lips drawn back to expose the white teeth and fangs, and the silvery sword in his hand, almost matter-of-factly the grip seemed so casual.

"Gentlemen." Kurt began.

"Holy Shit."

"Far from it in fact."

"Jesus, what was in that weed bro?"

"Continuing to take the name of the Lord in vain, will certainly win you no favor with me."

One foolish man stuck his hand out to actually attempt to poke at Kurt, still in disbelief that what he was seeing was real, and not the result of a drug induced hallucination. Kurt smacked his hand away with the flat edge of the sword, and there was a yelp of pain as the arm was withdrawn.

"You gentlemen, and I do hesitate to use that name, have a great deal of evil in your hearts and minds this night. Evil, which I will not allow you to perpetrate on this innocent girl."

"What the hell are you?" A brave one amongst the three, it seemed.

"I am whatever frightens you the most." He flicked out his tail and swept the sword in front of them. "For now, we shall just say that I am here as a warning to you. This child, and all those at the church from whence you found her, are under my protection. And I would take it most unkindly if I were to hear that you had returned there. And trust me," Kurt smiled, most menacingly at them, "I would hear." He felt a small hand on his left shoulder; Naomi had stood from her place on the couch. "Do not fear child, God himself has sent me to bring you home." He had turned his head to speak to her, and as he had done so, one man, the one who had stood earliest, who seemed to fancy himself the leader had taken a lunge at Kurt; but of course, Kurt had seen the predatory tension in his peripheral vision, and simply held forth the sword, sweeping it across the path of the lunge, cutting the man's shirt front in two. A red welt was quick to rise, along with pearls of blood. The cut was not deep, but it certainly stung, and it made the point.

"If you wish to try that again, I will be pleased to show you just how deep my blade can cut." Again, Kurt used a very sedate tone, which sounded infinitely superior to the now mewling man. "Come my dear, it is time to leave these poor excuses for men behind." He held out a hand, and when she took it, he folded her into his chest and 'bamf'd' them outside once again.

"Please, allow me to drive you home." He opened the door, and bowed his head to the girl, who smiled at him and got into the passenger seat.


	3. Chapter 3 A coffee and a kiss

I am off to a wedding, but wanted to add a little interlude for Kurt before I left. I hope you enjoy, and please, if you get a second, drop me a little review, and tell me what I'm doing right and wrong.

Ciao

Part 3

"Here." Kurt handed over a warm paper cup to Naomi, who was sitting on the park bench, just out of the streetlights near the water. He had carried the coffee over from the car. He knew that it would be better to let Naomi wear off the effects of whatever drug she had ingested before going back to Father Bob.

"Thanks." Her voice was quiet, and she wouldn't make eye contact with Kurt, though not because of his appearance. She was embarrassed that anyone had seen her the way she was, back at the house, about to do something very foolish. It was so easy to think you were doing the right thing when you were being fed affection, and so hard to look at yourself, or anyone else when the cold reality set in.

"Are you going to be ok Naomi?"

She nodded, still looking out at the water. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"You're welcome. Did you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I guess. Just me acting dumb again, it could have been really bad that time."  
"Don't berate yourself Naomi, the search for love and acceptance is a human need, you did nothing wrong."

"Easy for you to say Kurt."

"Yes, I believe it is easy for me to say." Kurt smiled at her, "Have you had a good look at me? I've spent my entire life looking for the truth in relationships, and not just people who want to exploit me."

"Sorry, I guess that was kind of callous of me."

"Don't be sorry, but promise me you will put yourself first, and that you will let Father Bob help you."

She nodded at him, finally turning her eyes to meet his. She took a sip of the coffee and let it warm her core.

"Will I get to see you again?"

"I'll give you my phone number, if you need me you can just call, ok. I can't promise I'll always be available right away, there are other people who depend on me too." He let his thought trail off as he remembered for a moment about Rogue, and Logan, and his friends at the mansion. In that moment of inattention Naomi slid closer to him and put a hand out to touch his face gently. Her warmth brought him back to himself and he looked into her eyes. He did not stop her as she leaned in to kiss him softly on the mouth. He did stop himself though.

"Naomi, you don't need to do this."

"But I want to, you did something really nice for me tonight, and I wanted to give you something in return."

"No, don't do things out of obligation Naomi, do things because they are right, and they make you feel good inside."

"You don't find me attractive?"

"Of course I do Naomi, you're beautiful." And she was, away from the drugs and the misery. Her hair was long and brown, dark like Rogue's, and her face narrowed at the chin into a little heart shape which accented the little mouth, and made her look almost doll-like. "Believe me," he reached out his own hand to stroke her face. It was not often he had a woman in front of him who was not frightened of his appearance, and less often that he received an unbidden kiss. But he knew it wasn't right. He sighed audibly.

"Let me take you home."

"Just a few more minutes here, in the moonlight Kurt, please. It feels safe and wondrous, and I don't want to go just yet."

"Ok." He had another sip of his own coffee and imagined the brush of her lips on his just briefly. "Why aren't you frightened of me Naomi?"

"Because you are a gentleman Kurt."

"Thank you."

"Perhaps at another time, you and I?" She gave voice to her thoughts.

"I don't think like that anymore Naomi, it brings regret."

"Someone hurt you?"

"No, I am just trying to live what I preach."

"I would like to kiss you again Kurt."

"It isn't for the right reasons Naomi."

"But you want me too don't you?"

"Yes." His voice was soft, and resigned to his failings and he accepted as she turned her body to him, and brought her mouth down on his again, darting her tongue out to touch his teeth, and then finding his waiting for her. A few glorious moments, and Kurt could let it go no further.

"Thank you for the dream Naomi."

"And you as well Kurt."

He took her back to the church, leaving her safely with Father Bob, and then, spent a few moments back in the sanctuary alone. He took a small candle, lit it, and placed it in front of the Sacred Heart.

"Forgive me Father, but I loved Marie so much, and I have felt so empty without her, I fell to temptation." He crossed himself, wiped a tear from his cheek, and left silently into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 Tea and Cookies

While the German may not be perfect; I rely on the Internet to translate, I think you'll get the idea; sorry to miss the umlauts as well.

I'd love to hear what you folks are thinking if you have a moment to offer your thoughts.

Part 4

Storm was preparing herself to do her last patrol of the grounds for the night when she saw the car drive into the garage. Curious as to who was coming in so late, she made her way down there first, and found Kurt hanging up the keys to the Lexus back in the office lock box.

"Kurt?" She was surprised; Kurt almost never left the mansion, unless it was on a mission. When he turned to look at her, she saw a sad look in his eyes. As much as she wanted to ask him about it, she refrained.

"Hello Ororo."

"Where have you been?"

"I went to church." It wasn't a lie, really, but he didn't feel like getting into it.

"Well that's good Kurt."

He nodded and stepped past her politely.

"See you tomorrow." And he was gone. Storm stood for a second or two more in the office, unsure of what had happened with Kurt, part of her wanting to go after him. He had so recently moved into a teaching role, she didn't know how to resume a relationship with him. When he had been a student it had been easy; she felt no qualms about asking him how he was feeling. But now, it was as if there was a new line drawn between them, and she wasn't sure how to cross it, or even if she should. Though she still felt sad that Kurt was obviously carrying some burden, and that she could think of no way to help him, yet.

It was Kurt's turn to do patrol for that evening, all the professors took their turns at it, as did Kitty and Bobby, who really weren't Xavier's students any longer, being enmeshed in their college courses. They had upgraded external sensors, and radar above the mansion, but machines were no substitute for 'human' eyes, and each station was checked nightly to make sure it hadn't been compromised. Technology purchased from one military contractor was not unique, and for the right price could be had by another buyer; although Xavier and his experts had made their own modifications, it was not beyond the realm of possibility that someone else would have been working on the same ideas. It was more likely though, that the school systems were at least a few years ahead of other labs.

Kurt enjoyed the walk around the grounds, the air was growing crisper with the encroaching fall season, all told, they had several acres of property, so it could take him a few hours to work his way around. He knew many of the others could fly it and be back inside in half the time, but that was not his way. And so he walked along the ground, or occasionally, bounded from tree to tree on the far side of the forest. The scorch marks from the fire and explosion of the spring were well hidden by then, having had nearly a full season of growth to conceal and erase them. He had helped Logan bring the bodies back there, and they had simply tossed them into the inferno. At the time, fueled with the rage of Logan beside him, and his own fury at being attacked, it had been an easy thing to do. But now, he thought twice about it, and felt some sympathy for the families of those men, who had likely been fed some story about their sons and husbands being missing in action overseas somewhere. Or whatever it was private contractors lied about these days.

Father Bob had called again, to invite him to services Sunday evening. He did a special mass for the kids in the shelter, and whoever wanted to come out, away from the daytime parishioners. He hadn't gone yet, but he had thanked Father Bob for the invitation. Perhaps it was time to go back to the church, even if it was just for confession.

The walk around was peaceful in the dark, and even when it was broken by the security lights around the mansion. He could see that the dinning room still had occupants, it looked like a study group, trying to escape the noise of the common room. They couldn't see him the dark anyways, so he continued around to the front of the mansion and headed up the steps.

He logged his ID into the computer and completed his task list for the day, documenting his patrol first, then onto his class lists to make his notes of the training sessions, and check what his curriculum would be bringing him for the following day. It was a simple enough routine, but it was comforting, as was the next step. Three separate keystrokes, and a login to the email and he had a look at his account with Marie. Most nights there was nothing, but he checked anyways, tonight was no different. He logged out. Marie had told him about the comfort she was finding with her journaling once, and had suggested that he try it, but he hadn't gotten to that stage yet. He shut the computer off, and thought he might go down to the kitchen to get a drink of tea, and perhaps a few cookies; a sweet tooth was allowed; he did really like shortbread, before he went to sleep.

The kitchen wasn't empty when he got there, the students in the study group had slipped his mind, and he found a few of them hunting through the cupboards for snacks of their own.

"Evening Professor." He did like the sound of that, and he tried to hide the grin, which looked so much more obvious on his face than most. "Good patrol?" Apparently the students kept track of who was on duty as well, though he got the sense that they were more interested when Scott was out of the building, or Jean perhaps than him.

"Everything was well." He answered the question as he put the kettle on. "What are you studying?"

"Sociology, Professor Storm has a test for us tomorrow."

"And it would be better if you were all well rested before that test, as opposed to half asleep, trying to recall crammed information." The voice was sweet and rhythmic, and most obviously Storm's.

"Hello Professor." The snack-seeking students slunk around her with their bags of chips.

"Have a peaceful night you two." She spoke to their backs, and turned back to Kurt again. "How are you Kurt?"

He was dunking a tea bag into his mug, "I'm fine Ororo." He didn't mean to sound abrupt, but that was how it came out; he realized it almost immediately and apologized. Storm simply smiled at him. She opened an overhead cupboard and pulled out a bag of cookies.

"Here you are." Shortbread, Kurt was shocked silent that she knew what his favorite cookie was. He took the bag and smiled back.

"Thanks." Not that you could look sheepish when you were blue, Kurt did a fairly decent imitation. "Would you like a cup?" He held up his mug.

"Sure."

By the time they got out to the dinning room it was empty of students; they had taken Storm's advice to pack it in for the night. They sat at a single table near the far back windows.

"Are you really feeling fine Kurt?" Storm had decided that she would make one more attempt to get Kurt to open up.

"I am all right Ororo, really, I am just getting used to my new responsibilities, and finding my place here at the school now."

"I can help you if you like?"

"Thank you Ororo, I think it will just take time, that's all."

"I'm here for you Kurt, anytime, you know that, yes?"

She was so nice, to everyone, just trying to save the whole world, it was so admirable in her, the way she reached out. Before Logan and Rogue had left he had enjoyed flirting with her a little, acting the part of Errol Flynn, but that was when he had been a student, and it had been good natured, he would have done the same with Kitty, had done, before she and Bobby became a couple. But it had all been a game, a way to interact harmlessly to charm the single women without the pressure of true pursuit. But now things were different, and he had to be more careful. But, he supposed, there was no reason not to enjoy a cup of tea and some cookies, that was friendly and innocent enough.

"I am really enjoying the challenges that my new role is bringing me, did you find it the same when you began teaching?" That was a good enough way to start a conversation Kurt thought to himself.

"As I recall, I did, there is a great deal of satisfaction in sharing knowledge with the young ones, and in helping them come to terms with their uniqueness."

Everything she said sounded so polished and proper; as if she had stepped out of a movie script herself. Kurt smiled and had a sip of tea before Storm noticed.

"I'm always looking for a new challenge though, perhaps you could teach me to fly the Blackbird?" He had meant it in jest, part of him still thought of himself as a student, definitely not in line for flight training. But Storm's face lit up at the idea.

"What a wonderful notion Kurt, I would love to teach you, we could certainly use another pilot since," she stopped herself, knowing that to say 'since Logan left' would likely snuff out the little ember of his former self that Kurt was finally displaying, "since it is never a bad thing to have more capable pilots at hand. I even think we have a flight simulator program in the Danger room, we should investigate tomorrow, when are you finished your classes?"

The thought had snowballed in Storm's mind, but Kurt found while it had seemed overwhelming at first, it was actually comforting to him somehow.

"Why don't we try after dinner, I will book the room tonight and send you a note about it."

"Lovely, I will be looking forward to it. And, perhaps afterwards you might teach me some German?" Now Kurt's eyebrows definitely lifted. "You always look as though you are so enjoying your movies, I have been envious that I could not share in the happiness they bring you."

Kurt could not help letting his mind wander back to the last person to say that to him, but it fought past the melancholy, 'no regrets' he admonished himself, and set his attention back to Storm.

"I would be pleased to teach you, and I will get you some CD's you can listen to, to help." And then he felt a little cheeky suddenly and added, "Alles fur eine schone Dame."

Storm looked at him with an inquisitive little smile.

"I promise I shall teach you what it means, eventually." His beautiful little grin was back on his face Storm noted, and it made her feel very happy that her friend was coming back to himself, and to her.

"Then I shall see you tomorrow evening Kurt." She stood. Kurt stood as well and took her hand as she was reaching for her now empty mug, he brought it to his lips, and kissed it very gently.

"I shall count the minutes my lady." And he took her cup and 'bamf'd' back to the kitchen.

'Now that is the little imp I have missed.' Storm thought to herself, and headed off back to her own room.


	5. Chapter 5 Training

Part Five

Before going to bed Kurt had checked on the Danger Room schedule, as he had promised to do, and found that he could book it out at 8 the following evening, which he did. He had also promised to let Storm know when he had chosen, but he didn't want to send an email to her, it was far too impersonal for someone who simply resided down the hall from him, it implied a distance, which continued to make him feel sad. Not that Kurt had people to write to at home, but he did have a letter writing kit, lovely paper and a real ink pen, even envelopes with seals, and this seemed like a perfect excuse to use it.

'Good Evening My Lady,' he wrote, 'I have secured the Danger Room for us at eight pm tomorrow evening. If that is pleasing to you then I shall meet you there.' And he signed it, 'Kurt Wagner'. He folded it carefully once the ink had dried sufficiently, and ticked it into an envelope, writing 'Ororo' on the outside in beautiful script. Then he stepped out into the hallway, it was late, but he still moved very silently so as not to disturb anyone, or raise suspicions. Outside Storm's door he knelt, and slid the note under her door, and then swiftly took his leave.

She heard the gentle swoosh of it coming into her room, and picked it up, read her name with a smile on the outside, and suspected immediately who had delivered it. She took it back to her bed, where she sat, atop the white feather bedding, pulling the seal apart gently to remove the paper within. The note made her smile with a tender happiness. She laid it beside her bed, on the table with her lamp, which she switched off so she could slip beneath her sheets and fall asleep. Not for the last time, did she wish she were telepathic, so she could send her mind out to touch his in thanks. It was wonderful to feel important to someone for reasons other than as a colleague or professor.

Kurt didn't set out to be late, but neither did he set out to be early to meet Storm. He actually found himself to be quite nervous, and chided himself for being foolish. She was going to teach him to fly, and he could count on nothing else; at least not yet; but, again he scolded himself, 'you are getting ahead of things here Kurt!' he had buzzed around as he had seen Kitty do, before going out, trying to choose something nice to wear; something that said professional, but still betrayed the fun loving side of his character that he was trying to rediscover. Sadly, there weren't an awful lot of clothing choices when one had a tail, even with access to online shopping. Happily, Charles employed the services of a good tailor to make alterations. Dress shirts also didn't fit well if you happened to have wings like Angel, or incredibly broad shoulders like Hank. Something simple, that would be best. So he chose black chinos and a white dress shirt, it looked smart enough he figured. But when he saw Storm, behind the controls of a virtual Blackbird, he felt distinctly underdressed. She was wearing a beautiful turquoise dress, and a very Greek style, he recognized it because if his own love of ancient cultures. Her arms were bare, and there were golden bands of ribbon under her breasts, crossing and weaving around her back. Her white hair was pulled up with a clip that let tresses fall around the sides of her face. She was breathtaking, and Kurt had to stop and stare at her, unashamedly. At least he managed not to utter the 'wow' he was holding under his breath. In profile, she was every bit the goddess, and when that profile turned to look at him, he felt instantly sheepish, but yet incredibly besotted.

"Kurt." Her smile was broad, "I have everything ready for us, come and sit." She motioned to the pilot's chair beside her. Almost floating, Kurt joined her. Though beautiful, she was also all business when she pointed out the basic controls of the plane, explaining the logic behind where they were placed on the instrument deck. Kurt even surprised himself by being able to concentrate on her directions, and in short course she was instructing him on a basic takeoff procedure. Virtually, at least, he was able to get the plane in the air without clipping the virtual trees. The Blackbird could land and take off much like a Harrier, using thrust vectoring for Vertical/Short takeoff and landing, Storm explained this all as he was gently easing power to the main engines. Once in the air, he was able to redirect the engines to their vertical axis, and take the plane forward along a very beginner virtual route over the city.

Storm gave him directions from the co-pilot's seat initially, but as Kurt was performing a banking turn she moved behind him to speak almost in his ear.

"Use the ailerons to roll the plane to the right, lower the left and raise the right, this will tilt your lift force to the right, looking at the horizon, now straighten up the ailerons, and complete the turn." A running monologue as Kurt made the adjustments silently, aware of her nearness to him, and the scent of her clean skin. The turn was smooth, but Kurt's heart was absolutely racing, as much from the maneuver as from her. He let out a deep breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding as Storm moved back into her seat.

He completed a few more turns and then returned the virtual plane to its hanger.

"Excellent Kurt, you have a very smooth touch. We shall continue to practice, and then I shall add in more complex maneuvers, like missile avoidance". She smirked. There was a reality to flying the Blackbird, it was often into war zones, and combat training would be required as well. But, one thing at a time, one day at a time, they both were thinking the same thought, at the same time, though neither knew it. The fates would have found it amusing. All Kurt knew was that he didn't want the simulation to end, and stayed in the pilot's chair, staring at the virtual scene outside the cockpit windows for a very long time, trying to sort out how he could keep spending time with Ororo without seeming obvious about it.

Storm saved him the trouble, she did have a way with directness when she needed.

"Would you like to go out and get a tea or something?"

"Ororo, you are so beautifully dressed, it would seem a shame to simply run through some drive through Starbucks. I wish I could take you somewhere nicer."

She stood, and ran her long fingers across his shoulders as she passed him to access one of the internal workstations to the Danger Room. His whole body quivered, she could feel it, and he knew it.

"I have something then." Those fingers ran over the keyboard, and the scene changed as Kurt himself stood. The cockpit dissolved into an African coast, the ocean lapping at a bronze beach in the final glow of the sunset. Everything was golden, even the trees which overhung the sand, just different shades of the precious metals providing the depth and warmth, and comfort of the scene. She held out hands to him.

"Dance with me?" And he noticed that there was a faint music in the air. How he could have missed it initially he did not know, but he was so enchanted by the beauty before him, so he suspected that might have been it. He took her hands; so soft the way they wrapped into his, for a moment he regretted the way his were so obviously different, but she didn't seem to care as he swept her around, to pull her body to his, allowing a hand to slip around, to touch the bare skin of her back, and return the shiver she had so recently given him.

Kurt could certainly dance, as his strength made it simple for him to lead Storm around the sand, all the while staring into the amber jewels, which were her calm eyes. It was, he thought to himself, so easy to get lost in them, just as he was doing at that moment. He wanted to kiss her, desperately. Everything he had wanted to take her face in his hands and guide her mouth to his, taste her, stop the dance and simply melt into her, and he looked into her eyes, waiting, hoping for some sign that this might be what she wanted as well. He knew his breaths were becoming uneven, he felt the tension in his chest growing, even as he continued to sweep her around on the sand without missing a step. Her hair was coming loose from its clip, and soft tendrils had fallen onto her perfect face, she was smiling, loving the way he was moving her, pulling her own body towards his.

And Kurt knew, somewhere in his heart that he had to kiss her, was going to kiss her, and slowed their pace, and as her eyes came to rest on his face, he stopped completely, let his head lilt to his right, just a fraction and brought himself as close to her as he dared, hoping, praying that she would meet him that part way. She did, bringing her parted lips onto his, softly, at first like the kiss of a feather, and he loved the tenderness of them against his own, pushing against her and feeling her yield to him. He breathed in her breath, breathed in her beauty, and breathed in her serenity, and became lost in the moment as long as they touched.


	6. Chapter 6

If you have the time, I would love to hear how you think the story is going. Thanks.

Merick

Part 6

Storm's eyes fluttered as the tendrils of the dream pulled back from her sleeping mind, and she sighed, satisfied, still feeling the warmth in her core, and the imagined lips on hers. She stretched out her arms, mostly unwilling to acknowledge the daylight, wanting to stay lost in the dream of dancing on the sand, but she knew she had to get up. She had classes to teach, and the responsibility of the children in them. Her eyes lit on the note Kurt had left her the night before, and it brought a great smile to her face, and another long sigh, and five more minutes under the covers, letting the emotions wash over her properly. But as the daylight crept in, so did the anxiety. Storm had known many telepaths over the years, and while her rational mind wanted to believe that a dream was just a dream, she knew too much to just leave it at that, and she began to wonder if someone else might have given her the dream, even if Kurt himself were developing some latent telepathy: that was not unheard of. A thousand possibilities ran around in her head, some good, some bad, and she cast off her nightclothes as she stepped into a hot shower, hoping to silence the voices so she could think.

In his own room, down the hall, and just around the corner Kurt was also waking, he didn't recall any of his dreams, but he was feeling a bit better about greeting the morning than he had in a long while. He said a short prayer, as he did most mornings, or as he believed he should, most mornings.

"Grant unto me, my Lord, that with peace in mind I may face all that this new day is to bring, Amen."

With the sunlight coming in through his windows he felt like he might just get through this day without succumbing to regret. And he made a mental note, that he would call Father Bob, and see if he would hear his confession; now was the time to make a new start. He popped into his own shower to wash away the night, and dressed in a training uniform and headed out to get a cup of tea from the kitchen, and see what types of pastries there might have been laying about.

He was pleased about his upcoming flight training with Storm, and had placed an order for the language CDs, which would be overnighted to him, and when he rang up the church Father Bob answered with a happy lift in his own voice, and was thrilled to grant Kurt's request, and promised to meet him at 6:30, just after he had seen to the children's dinner.

The tea was sweet, there was a fresh chocolate croissant, and the day was going incredibly well. Kurt practically bounded into the Danger Room, and announced that instead of regular training, that they were going to play mutant tag, to the cheers of all the students. And then he proceeded to join in the game, giving away his position with the hard to suppress glee he felt in his heart.

He skipped his own dinner to run into town in the Lexus, tinted windows, and just as the sun was setting he mounted the steps to the church. Before stepping into the nave he crossed himself with holy water from the fount, and was going to step to the confessional booths when a voice stopped him.

"Father told me you were going to be here tonight." Kurt turned to see Naomi standing just to the right of the fount; she must have come in while he was kneeling.

"Hello Naomi, how are you? You look well." She did.

"I'm fine Kurt, thank you for asking." She didn't move towards him. "I just wanted to let you know that I decided to enroll in College this semester."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I'm very happy to hear that Naomi."

"I'm taking social work, so I can get my diploma and come back and work with the Father here."

"Come back?"

"The Father found me a place to stay, with some parishioners, they're a lovely couple, and their own daughter is married and lives out of state so they like having me for company, and I'm teaching them how to use the computer."

"I'm glad you've found your path Naomi." He wanted to offer her a hug, but here in the church, he didn't feel it would be appropriate, not given how he had given in to her before.

"I wanted to say thanks to you again Kurt, for being a gentleman. That night, I would have given myself to you, but for your steadfastness." Now she took a step towards him, speaking a little more quietly than usual. "Not that I would have regretted it for a moment." She kissed him, gently on the cheek. "No regrets."

He could say nothing.

"Good bye Kurt, I hope we'll get to see each other again some day." And she was gone, out the front doors. Kurt took a deep breath, almost proud of himself for not running after her. But he knew that physical pleasure, no matter how exciting in the moment, was nothing compared to a true connection. And that was what his heart desired; however it came to him. He made his way to the confessional; steady on his feet, and prepared to be absolved.


	7. Chapter 7: A True Kiss

Part 7

The drive back to the mansion had been unremarkable, Kurt simply felt light at heart, and happy with himself. He pulled the Lexus back into its spot in the garage, hung up the keys, and headed back to his room to change into a training uniform before meeting Storm. He was a bit early getting into the Danger Room, but thought he would take the few minutes to prepare everything for his next adventure. He called up the Blackbird Flight Simulator program, and sat himself in the pilot's seat, letting his eyes scan the cockpit layout, he had seen it hundreds of times, but always from the passenger compartment. It became apparent very quickly, that there were far more controls and gauges and dials than he had ever imagined that there would be. He tried to quell the rising anxiety in his throat. This wasn't going to be easy, that was certain, but nothing worthwhile ever was.

He heard Storm's footfalls before he saw her, and swiveled in his chair to watch her enter the cockpit area. She had a hesitant look on her face, which he found odd on someone who always seemed so composed; perhaps she was regretting her offer to instruct him. His own anxiety flared.

"Good evening Ororo." He smiled and stood, to be polite.

Her concern over what she would find when she found him began to fade, the images of the dream, had simply been a dream, and she was able to relax finally and leave them as such. A relieved smile crossed her face.

"Hello Kurt, are you ready to go?"

He nodded, "as ready as I'll ever be I imagine."

"Then we can begin."

She came to stand beside him and he watched her lithe, long fingers dance across the cockpit dash, describing each control and what it did. He tried very hard to remember each one, but as she leaned across him to point out controls further back, her nearness began to affect him. Though she herself wore the same type of training gear, he could not help but notice the not too subtle difference in the way it clung to her body, and he found the scent of her, now that she was so close to him, very distracting. It was desert spice, and if sunshine had a scent, it would have been this. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, to let the fragrance imprint on his memory.

Storm saw Kurt's eyes close, just for a second, and took her own opportunity to study his face. She hadn't dared look at him so directly as she had been teaching, the memories of the dream, and the feelings they brought back threatened to overwhelm her control. As a student, she had always seen him as the imp he pretended to be, a perpetual smile glued to his face, always in motion it seemed, bounding from one place to another, looking for the next adventure. But now, something had changed in him, his demeanor was more pensive, his movements more carefully planned. She missed the continuous spontaneity, but thought that much of it might have come with the forced maturation of the promotion to instructor, and from the attack against the mansion, the first he had witnessed. But even the regret of losing that was tempered by the curiosity of this new Kurt that was emerging. He was deeper, more mysterious, more compelling somehow, and she found herself drawn to this new side of his nature by her desperate curiosity to see what else might emerge. And she wanted to be near as it did. She found that knowledge in looking into his peaceful countenance for those few seconds his eyes were closed, and it made her happy.

"Are you ready to try a basic flight?" Her voice drew him from the fantasy, and he opened his eyes.

"I believe I am."

"Good, I will guide you through it."

In motion, needing his brain to focus made it easier for Kurt to maintain his own control.

Storm watched his hands, wondering, though it made her ashamed, if the ungainly looking digits would have the touch needed to coax the thrusters to just the right speed to gain vertical lift, but she needn't have worried. Kurt's sense of touch was acute, and he gently feathered the controls to gain altitude smoothly, then to quickly burst them for forward momentum as they realigned with the horizontal body. And then they were in flight. Storm found herself impressed with his skill, knowing what it took: it had always been a source of pride for her, her ability to navigate the Blackbird smoothly. Unlike Logan, who simply threw it into flight, or Jean, who more often than not used her abilities to help her piloting: she prided herself on being the true pilot of the group, and now it seemed, she had found another. She could not help but compliment him, he kept his eyes on the horizon, but she could see them begin to sparkle in their amber tones, and she knew he was pleased with himself, and her compliment.

They flew for fifteen minutes or so and then Kurt brought the virtual plane back to the ground, just as smoothly as he had taken her to the air, and only when back on the ground did he allow himself to turn to his co-pilot, and share his gleaming smile with her.

"That was amazing."

"Just wait till you are behind the controls of the real thing."

"A few more times in the simulation first I think."

"You needn't worry Kurt, I will be with you when you go." And she rose, to stand behind his seat, and dared to put both her hands onto his shoulders, one errant finger from each hand, stroking the soft fur at his neck. He trembled under her touch, and knew she could feel it. He held his breath, to see if she would move her hands, but she did not, and he turned himself slowly towards her, still her hands remained on his skin, brushing against it as he spun in the chair. Facing her, he finally stood, and still she kept her hands on him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, allowing her scent to enchant him once again. When he opened them he found hers, staring at him, and it was easy to see something was running around in her thoughts.

His face had such character in it, such depth now in the shadows that she had never seen before, or never stopped long enough to see. His cheekbones were high, which gave the turn of his mouth a naturally jovial appearance, his ears were pointed, but mostly because of the fur which made them look more supernatural than they truly were, and his closed eyes had a soft slant to them, making them as exotic as her own had been called. But his lips, they looked so soft, parted, just a fraction, as if beckoning her to them. She could almost count the breaths he was taking, here before her, and she knew her own features were softening in his presence.

Slowly, deliberately, Kurt raised his left hand, careful not to disturb the purchase of her hands, still on his shoulders, making him feel weak. He brushed it down the right side of her face softly, her skin was perfect, and smooth, and warm, and she did not flinch as he had half expected she would. He dared to run them across her lips. He could feel her exhaled breath and could hear the soft sigh that accompanied it as he lingered there. From her lips to her chin, and he gently guided her forward, willingly towards him. She closed her eyes, and he pressed his lips onto hers, and her gentle gasp at the tender contact took a breath from him, and made his heart leap. Her hands, once on his shoulders, wrapped around his neck, and pulled his body closer to hers, forcing her mouth onto his compellingly. And Kurt allowed himself to melt into her body, wrapping his own arms around Ororo's waist, needing every point of contact with her at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8: And Another

Part 8

She had hoped for this moment, had dreamed about it, however unbidden it had been at the time, and now Storm found herself wrapped in the arms of this man, friend and colleague, not thinking quite clearly at all about what was happening. It was simply wonderful to be lost in something so simple as a kiss. She pulled herself away from his mouth and allowed her head to drop onto his shoulder, wanting to maintain the nearness to him, and the comfort of his scent. She took many audible breaths, and debated what she should do next. Kurt made the choice for her.

"Oro?"

"Yes Kurt," she breathed her answer into his neck, disturbing the soft fur there, and making him tremble again at its touch.

"What was that?" The naivety was genuinely touching.

"It was a kiss Kurt."

"But where did it come from?" Kurt was struggling to find the meaning behind the moment that had caught them both.

"I think that they come from desire Kurt."

"Look at me?" He wanted to see her beautiful blue eyes again, hoping they would give him courage.

"Yes?"

"Can you see beyond the monster Oro?"

"There is no monster here Kurt, there never has been. There is only my friend."

"And still there is desire in your heart, knowing everything about me?" His thoughts turned back to the evils that were his parents, that could so easily run in his veins, to the brooding he had done once Marie had left, betraying to everyone how he had felt about her.

"There is. And is there any feeling in your heart for me Kurt?"

"Oh, Oro, there is so much in my heart I hardly know where to begin in sorting it out. You are beautiful, you are my friend, and I have always desired you." As he spoke it, he knew it was true. "You were simply always beyond my reach, what comedy was I? A demon, longing for a goddess."

"You should have told me."

"I was not willing to risk losing what little I had with you, the playful gests and the flirting, they gave me so much happiness at the time. I could not risk the regret that would come with the gamble."

"May I ask you a question, and will you promise to answer it, no matter how vain I might seem in posing it?"

"Anything for you my Lady."

"Have you ever dreamed of me?"

"I have."

"And what was I doing?"

"You were dancing."

Her eyes widened, and she stared at Kurt for a long while without saying anything else, reawakening her concerns about the dream.

"When?"

"Since the summer, after we had a chance to dance at Rogue's party. It was a happy memory for me. Is that all right Oro?"

"It is. I had a dream of you too."

"Really? And what was I doing?"

"You were dancing, with me, and you kissed me."

"I would very much like to do that again if you would permit me Oro."

"Dance with me?"

"That too, but I meant kiss you." And he brought his mouth to hers again, finding his courage, and parting her lips with the gentle caress of his tongue, and tasting her shyly. The fluttering in his core rose again, making his whole body tremble at the intimacy, and he moaned softly as he pressed his mouth against hers harder and more ardently.

When they broke apart, most unwillingly, it was to ask each other a question.

"And what do we do now?"


	9. Chapter 9: Plans and wishes

Happy end of June, Canada Day tomorrow, Fourth of July by the weekend. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday. Drop me a line, and tell me where you might want this to go if you have a moment.

Ciao

Part Nine

A simple answer to the question both their minds were wrapping themselves around involved a shared pot of tea and a plate of cookies in a sparsely populated dinning room. Both kept their hands wrapped around warm mugs, and their eyes cast at the table.

"I" they both started to speak at the same kind, and then ended up smiling at each other, Kurt motioning that she should continue first.

"I just wanted to tell you that I would really like to see where this thing could go Kurt. If that's what you want."

"I would like that very much Oro."

"But I don't want to make any mistakes by rushing into something, I'd like to take things slowly if we could."

"I think that would be a good idea, I don't want to regret anything that we do Oro, and I want to make things perfect for you. You deserve that." She blushed just a little and went back to staring at her mug.

"You don't have to say that Kurt."

"But you make me want to say that Oro, I want to treat you like a princess."

"I'm not a princess."

"You are to me."

"Then you will be my prince?"

"I will earn that from you, I hope. One day."

"Kurt, that is a silly thing to say."

"I am a hopeless romantic, shall I apologize?"

"Never apologize for being yourself Kurt." She darted out a hand and dared to rest it atop of his, squeezing it gently. "Now, perhaps we could find an activity to share, besides the flight training of course. Perhaps we could watch a movie, an English one for now?"

"I ordered you some language CD's." Kurt confessed, "They should be here tomorrow."

"Kurt, what a sweet thing to do. I promise I will listen to them faithfully so we can watch your movies."

He smiled shyly at her. "I'll drop them by your room when they come."

"Why don't you pick out another movie in the meanwhile, we can watch in the private screening room tomorrow, before my patrol."

"You know Oro, Halloween is only a few weeks away, I wonder if you would like to attend the party with me?"

"That sounds perfect Kurt, then I will get the chance to dance with you again."

"And maybe I can take you out for dinner before hand? It is the one night of the year that no one will be too shocked at my appearance."

"That would be wonderful. What costume shall I wear?"

"You should be an angel Oro, in contrast to my demon."

"Kurt you are not a demon."

"But I look like one, and not to worry Oro, I will put on my suit, and my top hat, and I will be dashing, even if I am blue, and have a pointy tail."

Storm couldn't help but laughing just a little at Kurt, he had meant it to be funny after all.

"It's a date then, dinner and dancing. But we'll still have the movie tomorrow won't we?"

"I wouldn't miss it my Lady." And Kurt stood, took her hand, and gently kissed it with a bow. "I will see you tomorrow Oro." And he took their dishes in his hands, and 'bamf'd' back to the kitchen with them, then back to his room.

He laid on his bed, in the darkness that suited him the best most days, looking out his window at the stars. He felt peaceful, and he felt hope in his heart, and he allowed the calm to pull him into sleep. And for the first time since she had left he did not check the email account he had given Marie.

Oro did not immediately go back to her room to sleep, but instead walked the lower hallways of the school for a while, trying to sort out everything that had happened. She felt the same peace in her heart that Kurt was feeling, though she did not know it, and it pleased her, but it had been so long since she had felt these feelings for someone else she questioned herself. She did want to explore this desire, and wanted to explore it slowly, so that she did not hurt Kurt, and so that she herself did not get hurt. It had been so easy to isolate herself in her work, both with the students and as an X-Man, she had not missed the butterflies that came with the budding of something new, and the delightful anticipation of a next meeting, or a next kiss. But now she felt the lack of them all these past years, and she was afraid that the desire might make her reckless. Touching him, the way she had, raised a longing in her for something more. And while her mind wanted to slow down, her body, and her heart, ripe with the thoughts that tomorrow might one day not come for any of them, wanted to push forward, go to his room right then, let herself in, and crawl up onto his bed, where she supposed he must now be, and satisfy herself and him. She hardly knew where her feet were taking her as she built the fantasy in her mind of finding him, alone in the dark, covered in only a sheet, in the first grasp of sleep. The fantasy of casting off the uniform she wore and sliding up his body, warming him with the heat of her body on top of his, allowing him to waken to her mouth on his, her hands pulling the bed clothes away, feeling his own hands encircle her waist, and draw her body to him as he answered her passions with his own. His body would respond to her touch, and she imagined the way it would feel to curl into the softness of his fur, and how it might feel to have him inside of her.

She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head. He would be worth the wait, she knew that in her head, and the anticipation would be delicious. She retired to her own bed for the night, and allowed her mind to replay the fantasy over and over until she drifted away as well.


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner

Part 10

Storm took a very long time fitting her costume, twisting and pinning her hair, and making her appearance look perfect, front and back in the full-length mirror in her room. The party at the mansion wasn't due to start until eight, and she and Kurt were going out to dinner before hand, and she was excited. It would be their first real date, for even though they had continued their flight training sessions, and watched a few movies since then, the relationship had not progressed past gentle touches and more chaste kisses than the first two they had shared. She knew he was struggling with something, and she had made some guesses as to what it might be as she lay alone in her bedroom at night. He might be struggling with the fact that he had only recently been her student, or that he still thought if himself as a monster, or that he had never had a real relationship before, and that he was terrified. The last option seemed the most reasonable to her. Flirting was one thing, but to feel and express true desire was to open your soul up to rejection and hurt, and pain, and for someone who had spent his life as an object of fear and derision, that was a frightening step to take.

She had dressed as the angel he had asked for, because he had asked for it. Her dress was white, and contrasted her dark sun kissed skin like a work of art. She had pulled her hair into gentle piles atop her head and secured it with a feathery clip. Her arms were bare, and though another person might have been cold in the air that betrayed the coming of winter, she knew she would be warm. Another turn in front of the mirror, and there was a soft knock at the door.

Kurt had dressed himself as the suave demon for the evening. His tuxedo with tails, last worn for, -he shook the memory from his mind- a black shirt with a blood red bow tie, and synthetic ruby cuff-links and signet ring, a gold tipped walking stick, he had debated about the top hat, but had finally left it behind, thinking it made him look more like Fred Astaire than the prince of darkness. Oro had been on his mind all day, well truthfully, every day for the last few weeks, as he gathered the courage for this night, the one night of the year that was completely his. And now he was walking to her room to pick her up, with the silly thought running in his head about having to ask her father for permission to take her out; he was just a bit giddy and just a bit irrational with each progressive step. He stood outside her door for a few minutes to calm his nerves before knocking, though his mind drifted to what she was doing inside, which didn't help to calm anything. Lost in the anxiety he reached out a hand and knocked quietly.

The door opened and the sight he beheld was more than angelic, and more than a dream and he could say nothing but only stare at her.

"Hello Kurt, you look so handsome. If not a little dangerous."

"You are a vision Oro." He wanted to say so much more, but words beyond the simple ones he had spoken, failed him.

"Won't you come in for a moment, I just need to get my shoes and my bag."

He could refuse her nothing, and stepped into her room, really more of a suite as the professors had, and closed the door behind himself. He had never been in her room before, but it was as he had imagined that it might be. Inspired by her heritage, and filled was natural colors, everything inside gave the illusion of warmth. The wood was a rich tan color, the rugs, braided in so many red hues, ivory drapery around her bed, made it seem like something from a fairy tale, and perfect for his princess. Everywhere were natural fibers, and where metal was necessary it was hammered bronze or copper. He breathed deeply of her scent, which filled the room, and it made him at once excited and nervous. She stepped back from her closet, a pair of white roman sandals in her hands. She sat on the edge of her bed, and leaded over to put them on. As she did, Kurt could see the curve of her back, and the strength of her shoulders as her hair fell forward. He wanted to reach out and touch her skin, because he knew it would be warm and smooth, and he knew that to touch it would bring back the trembling in his gut, and the anticipation that he had been dreaming of. And he fondly wanted that right now, but held back.

The last strap fastened Storm sat up and looked at Kurt, wondering what was going on in his mind, wishing again that she could see into it. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Kurt offered her his hand to rise.

"Shall we go my Lady?"

"In just a moment, I need one thing from you first."

"And what would that be my Lady?"

"A promise."

"If it is within my power you shall have it."

"Before this night is done, you must promise me that you will kiss me again, because I have missed the feel of your mouth."

A most delicious shudder ran through Kurt's body.

"I promise Oro, I shall give you that, most gladly."

She took his hand and followed him, wondering if she should have asked for the kiss right there, but she then thought that she might not have been able to let him go, and who was she to take away this one night from him.

Kurt deliberately parked further away from the restaurant than he might normally have done, wanting to have a chance to walk, even the few extra steps, out in the open with Storm. She did not begrudge him that and took his hand, secretly enjoying the looks they were getting, as much for herself as for Kurt. His grin betrayed every happiness he felt, and with each double take and indrawn breath of passers-by it grew.

Pride was an emotion that Kurt found welling inside him quite easily that evening. Normally something he would try to suppress, tonight he allowed himself the pleasure of feeling it. After all, it was his one night, and if God would not let him have just this, well, he hoped that God would let him have this.

The maitre'd at the restaurant looked up as they entered. When Kurt had called to enquire about reservations he had mentioned that they would be in costumes, having a party to attend after dinner. He had assured the gentleman he had spoken with, that the costumes would be elegant, and not inappropriate for the venue: it was just a small establishment after all. But still, Kurt braced himself for the worst possible outcome.

The second of shock that flitted past the man's eyes was quickly replaced with a gentile smile, the product of years of training and an innate sense of discretion.

"Herr Wagner. How lovely to see you this evening. May I say that you both look exquisite. Please, let me show you to your table."

An affectionate arm around her waist, and Kurt guided Storm to follow the maitre'd. Once they were seated, he pulled out a box of wooden matches, to light the single luminary on the table, and then he hesitated.

"Sir, your costume isn't particularly flammable is it?"

"I will be very careful." Kurt promised the man, and the candle was lit, menus left, and Kurt and Storm were alone.

They made some small talk about the restaurant and sipped at some champagne that Kurt had insisted on ordering. It was hard not to be distracted by the faces of the staff, who, while they tried to be discrete, continued to steal glances at them. Eventually it simply became funny and Storm covered her mouth with her napkin a few times to try and laugh quietly. Kurt's grin almost never left his face, and he further amused himself by moving his tail about to curl around the chair leg, or rise up behind his shoulders to flick around for a bit for Storm to see. She loved that he was having so much fun, it was so like the old Kurt again, and she scolded him, her eyes laughing the whole time, about being disruptive.

During dinner, she dared to reach out her fingertips to him on several occasions, to stroke his hand, and each time, his jovial grin would fade, for just a second, and she believed that she could almost see him draw in a trembling breath each time. But then he would meet her eyes and the grin would just as quickly return.

What was passion and desire without the glory of anticipation? – Kurt thought to himself-. It was everything to him that she was even here with him, and it was even more, if that was possible, that she was touching him, and sharing the laughter and freedom of this one day with him. He had hardly even noticed dinner, though he felt it must have been good, but now it was drawing near to eight and he knew that they would have to be leaving soon to return to the mansion for the party. He caught the eye of the server, though it wasn't difficult. The owner himself came over.

"May I offer you some dessert before you must leave?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt spoke mostly at Storm, "but we do have to get to our event on time." Though he found himself fondly wishing that he could spend the whole of the night at that table, sitting with her.

"Then I shall bring you something special for later." And he retreated to the kitchen, only to return a few moments later with a white box, tied with green ribbon. "Chocolate gateaux, for you to share." He placed the box at Kurt's left hand. "And if I might?" He drew a little camera from his pocket. "A photograph with you?"

Kurt looked at Storm, and she nodded.

"Of course." Both stood, and the maitre'd came over to take photos of the three, and then of just Storm and Kurt. It was a beautiful picture, and the gentleman promised that he would make a copy for them if they wanted to come back to pick it up in a few days. Storm promised she would.

There were more costumed folks out and about now that the night had fallen, but still, Kurt and Storm drew the balance of the appreciative looks. Back at the car Kurt left Storm's hand only long enough to open her door for her, with as much of a flourish as a hand laden with cane and cake would allow. But Storm remained standing.

"Thank you for dinner Kurt, it was wonderful."

"You are most welcome my Lady."

"I just wondered," she paused, "we'll be back at the mansion soon, and these may be our last few moments alone for a while." She was leading him, as gently as she could. He smiled at her softly, and laid his cane, and the box down on the roof of the car.

"I have a promise to keep to you." He whispered the words because they deserved that kind of reverence.

He took her right hand in his left, and brought it to his lips to kiss it before urging her towards him.

"My Lady." He whispered again, and carefully he brought his face to hers, hovering over her mouth for a moment, and sharing a slow, warm breath with her. Then he kissed her, parting her lips with his own, and reaching out to taste her, feeling the shiver run through to his very toes as she reciprocated. She pressed her body into his and he could feel the warmth of her as she wrapped her free hand around his neck, drawing his mouth down on hers more firmly. She believed she could hear his quiet moan of pleasure as she let her passions guide her. And they stood, in the dim light cast from the car's interior, sharing their kiss, growing ever more eager in their movements until Kurt finally had to stop, and take a deep breath to calm the shaking in his knees.

"Oh God Oro." He hung his head. "What you do to me."

"As long as it brings you happiness as well Kurt."

"It does my Lady, more than I think I could ever express in words." And he had to come to her again, and kiss her passionately again, running his hands down the bare skin of her back, wanting so much more of her.

"Oro, how do you do this to me?" It really was a rhetorical question, and he helped to guide her into her seat.

"Why do you call me Oro, Kurt? When most everyone else simply calls me Ro?"

"I am not everyone else my Lady, and you are far from a simple woman to me."


	11. Chapter 11: And dancing

Thanks to Areosmith for the gift of their lyrics, I hope you all feel warm and fuzzy after this one.

Part 11

It was glory to dance with her; just the touch of her fingertips on his neck brought back the butterflies of each kiss in the moonlight. Kurt knew that his attention was nowhere it needed to be; on the younger children, and the older ones as well for that matter, making certain that everything, at least in public, was above board. His thoughts were focused on Storm, to the exclusion of all else. He didn't even have the spare neurons to chide himself about how truly dangerous the obsession was this evening. His heart was utterly lost and he had no intention of letting anything interfere with the way he was feeling, at least for the next few hours. A little comfort was found in the fact that he didn't appear outwardly different.

"Hey Kurt." Kitty slid in beside him at the table. "Heard you went out to dinner with Storm." She nudged him in the ribs. She was dressed as Tinkerbell, with a little green dress, blond wig, and even little pixie wings, it suited her.

"We did." His response was slightly more dream-like than he had anticipated, and upon hearing it he stiffened, and sat up a bit straighter.

"Well I'm glad Kurt." She gave his shoulders a little squeeze. "You've been moping around far too much lately." He didn't like hearing that his moods had been that obvious. "She really is beautiful."

"Yes she is Kitty."

"Is it anything serious?" Kitty seemed to have grown some tact over the summer.

"It might be, I don't know yet."

"You don't have to answer, but did you want it to be?"

"Yes Kitty, I think that is what I want."

"Then I hope that your wish comes true. I'd say that I'd pray for you Kurt, but I don't think God much listens to people like me anyways."

"You shouldn't say that my friend, you are a wonderful person."

"So are you Kurt." And she stood and kissed him on the cheek. "Love the outfit by the way. You look so terribly handsome." And off she flitted, to seek out Bobby most likely. Like Jean and Scott, they were an established couple at the mansion, so their public affection was expected, and rarely got out of hand or past youthful exuberance. Kurt knew that it wasn't in his nature to feel that type of freedom as they did, but he hoped that whatever he could give to Storm of himself would be enough to prove the depth of his feelings.

He thought that he should probably make a little tour of the room, to make sure everyone was ok, and that there weren't too many couples hiding in the darkened corners. Another benefit of being the Nightcrawler, he could see them, before they could see him, and there was certainly less embarrassment if he simply made a noise by tapping his cane instead of calling anyone out.

Storm watched him, even as she spoke with Scott, who always managed to find some way of talking business, even at a party. He was discussing the potential of several students who might be ready for more intense training; they had lost two veterans when Rogue and Logan had left, and while Kitty, Bobby and Kurt had stepped up, several unique skill sets had still been lost, mostly in Logan's ferocity and healing. Scott was eager to re-equip the team to be at full strength, because, despite his assertions to Logan to the contrary, he was concerned about the vulnerabilities of the mansion and its denizens.

Storm agreed on most of his points, sometimes that was the only way with Scott, and in truth, the ones he was singling out were worthy, at least to be given the choice. It was true; they needed more warriors to fill the ranks. She happened to mention that she was teaching Kurt to fly the Blackbird when he stopped speaking long enough, and he seemed quite pleased with the idea, knowing it would free up Jean and her to use their powers in an aerial fight. With that meeting of the minds complete, and with Jean's timely approach, she excused herself to find Kurt again, as he had slipped past her gaze while she had been forced to actually look Scott in the eyes.

He reappeared in the double doors to the dinning hall, having guided some of the youngest students back to their dorms for bed.

"There you are Kurt."

"Here I am," he whispered to her, slipping a hand around her waist. For a moment he had let his caution slip, but she responded by drifting closer to him.

"May I have another dance my Lady?"

"I would like that very much." And Kurt swept her out onto the dance floor again, turning her about so that some of the wisps of hair came loose from her carefully arranged style to fall about her face. Kurt bit his lower lip to keep from pulling her into the embrace he desperately desired.

Over the next hour or so, more and more students drifted off to their rooms, and the music got softer and softer, until the student behind the stereo announced the last dance, and all the remaining people paired up to dance.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing 

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming 

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Well, every moment spent with you 

Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep 'Cause I'd miss you, babe

And I don't wanna miss a thing 'Cause even when I dream of you 

The sweetest dream would never do 

I'd still miss you, babe 

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating 

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming 

Wondering if it's me you're seeing 

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together 

And I just wanna stay with you 

In this moment forever, forever and ever"

Aerosmith music spun around the room as partners danced, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder at the providence that had made this the last song. He looked at Storm as the words and music wound down, wishing at that moment that he could sing it to her, as corny as she might find it. He was just in that kind of mood.

The professors stayed as the lights came up and all the rest of the students made their way out. Xavier had been thoughtful enough to employ a crew to tidy up, and return the dinning hall to its normal appearance for the next day's breakfast.

Storm leaned into Kurt, wanting to hold his hand openly, but knowing that it would make him uncomfortable this soon.

"Shall we make a pot of tea and have our dessert now?"

Kurt had almost forgotten the cake from the restaurant.

They made a pot of tea, but found themselves quite in the middle of the cleaning, and not wishing the interruption they were causing, Storm suggested they go elsewhere.

"If you can bring the tea, I will get the forks and cake and we could go back to my room, it would be quieter, and more private." She asked shyly, not certain how he would answer. He nodded, and the corners of his mouth turned up just slightly.

He was hesitant, but wanted any time he could have with her this night, and so he followed.

Storm closed the door behind him, and, he noticed, turned the lock. She busied herself setting out the table, carefully pulling off the ribbon from the box. Kurt saw that she put it aside carefully on her dresser as he shrugged out of his coat, hung it on the back of his chair, and pulled the knot from his bow tie.

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening Kurt, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun, and was treated so much like a princess." He was standing at the table, looking at her, and she could have sworn that his eyes were glowing, more brightly than she had ever seen before.

"You deserve to be treated that way, always." He took a step towards her and she knew what he meant to do, and was so glad of it. He reached out his hands, and carefully reached around her head to pull the clip from her hair, allowing it to fall around her shoulders, and frame her face. He combed it forward, loving the way it felt against his fingers, and loving how she had closed her eyes to simply concentrate on his touch. He had never dreamed that he could have that effect on anyone. He could resist the tacit permission no longer, and had to wrap his arms around her, and pull her to him, and kiss her mouth, seeking her tongue with his own, sharing her breath until he heard her own gentle sighs.

"Oro, I wish that this night would never end."

"It doesn't have to Kurt."

He kissed her again.

"Stay."

He felt his heart skip a beat, and he knew that he had taken a breath and not released it. Her hands were on his shirt, and her fingers were slipping the tacks from the buttonholes. He couldn't remember how to breathe, he felt lucky he was still standing for that matter. The first tack was gone, then the second, and her hands were pressed against his bare chest, stroking at the soft, short fur there before continuing. A third tack, and then the forth, and Kurt remembered how to breath, in fact he remembered how to hyperventilate as the breaths came in shorter gasps and his whole body began to tremble. Then she was kissing him, and her hands were slipping the unencumbered sleeves off his arms, he vaguely felt the fabric drop to the floor.

"Mein Gott."

"I know what that means." She spoke into his ear faintly before kissing it. "Ich wunsche Sie." She had been studying. The phrase nearly made Kurt's knees buckle.

"I want you too Oro."

Her smile said everything he needed to hear, and he wished only to feel her hands on him again, and to caress her own perfect skin, and he brushed his hand down her bare shoulder.

And then there was a command shouting in his head, and her eyes betrayed that she was hearing the same thing. It was Jean.


	12. Chapter 12: Duty Calls

I moved this story over to the M group because things are going to start getting graphic fairly soon; in a very delicious way I hope.

Enjoy, and drop a review if you have the time; good or bad.

Part 12

The call was nothing they hadn't heard before, it wasn't shrill, but it was startling given that they were absorbed in each other.

"There's been a perimeter breach in the south east quadrant." The tone had some urgency to it, but the responses were well practiced. Jean was already on her way to the point of the breach. Storm and Bobby were to head out to the exact opposite quadrant and work their way in on the perimeter. Kurt and Scott would pick right and left midpoints and work their way to Jean, and Kitty was to co-ordinate from the control room in the mansion with Xavier.

Kurt and Storm looked at each other, for the split second it took to compose themselves and slide, effortlessly into the X personas. But the look in her eyes was deeply sad, Kurt thought to himself.

"Go Oro, I will see you soon." She could think of nothing to say in the short time she had, and felt only a sickness in her stomach that the threat might be real, and that suddenly, she had so much more to loose. Kurt was already opening her window, the fastest point of egress for them both. He stood aside, as she leapt for the sill; her eyes now white, and flew gracefully through into the night. Then he threw himself through the window, rolling as he fell, teleporting to the ground and rematerializing running. He couldn't think about her, not now, he had to think about all of them, if he was going to be at all effective. The anger and panic of the first attack began to return to him, and he focused on that, reaching the edge of the property in moments, and beginning his run and inspection in the darkened night at the edge of the forest.

He scanned left and right as he ran, listening for movement, watching for anything out of the ordinary. But there was nothing, and he was approaching Jean, who was kneeling over a supine form in the short grass at the edge of the woods; far too close to the burned out spot of the spring, too close to be a coincidence? He asked himself.

Scott was coming from the other side, he also had found nothing, and the two joined Jean.

"He's human." She spoke out loud. "The safety systems must have jolted him when he tried to cross." The system was sophisticated, it could recognize human vs. mutant vs. inanimate object or animal, and it tried to react accordingly. Not that it could neutralize any and all mutants who tried to cross, but it certainly packed a larger punch for them.

The men crowed around the figure. He looked to be about 24 or so, dressed as any other 24 year old university student might be, jeans, a white t shirt, leather bomber jacket, and completely out cold on the grass. There was nothing distinct about him, except that he was unconscious. Kurt knelt to check his pulse, and could easily smell the alcohol on his breath, as he breathed steadily, as if asleep.

"He's just stunned Kurt." Jean offered, "He should come around in a few more minutes."

"Good." Kurt muttered.

"What was he doing here Jean?" Scott asked.

"His unconscious mind isn't showing much, just images of some type of party."

"Do you believe he could have just gotten drunk and stumbled into the perimeter defenses?" Kurt inquired.

"That may be a good assumption Kurt." He recognized the voice, and instinctively looked skyward as Storm came to a gentle landing on the grass beside him. Her face was all business, which he thought was good, he had no desire to explain anything to the others right now; the fact that he was shirtless was likely going to cause a few questions anyways.

"Storm?" Scott was taking charge of the situation.

"There is a vehicle about a hundred yards from here, on the back road. There appear to be two men in it."

Jean focused her attention in the direction that Storm pointed out, just as Bobby was coming upon them; he also had nothing to report. It would seem the breach had been isolated to this one human.

"They are getting out of the car now." Jean reported, and as if on cue, voices could be heard.

"Jason? Where the hell are you man?"

"He's f***kin' gotten lost hasn't he?"

"I don't know, this dare was your stupid idea."

"No, it was yours."

"I didn't want to come down here, this place is f***kin' creepy."

Bobby had shifted back to his normal looking form and gone to stand behind Jean.

"Maybe we should give this guy back to his friends?"

Scott nodded, and Jean and Bobby hoisted him up, one limp arm over each shoulder, and trudged Jason back to his friends.

Jean did all the talking as they met up with the other two men, stumbling around in the dark.

"I believe your friend has had an accident." She told them as they stared at her and Bobby. "He'll be all right, but he must have fallen and passed out."

"Jason always did drink too much." One responded, edging close enough to take Jason's arm from Jean. "We'll take him home."

"Just remember this is private property, who knows what might have happened to your friend if we hadn't found him first." She added, perhaps with more mental force than necessary, "You would be well advised to leave your little pranks and dares for your campus, and not return here again."

Both men nodded, now having their friend held up between them, apologized, and fled back to their car, cursing all the way about 'whose stupid idea was this?' Jean and Bobby returned to the group.

"I think we can call this a false alarm everyone, just a drunken Halloween prank. But I'll stay out here with Scott for awhile longer, just to make certain."

Bobby, Kurt and Storm agreed with Jean's assessment, and drifted back to the mansion, leaving her and Scott alone.

"Do you really think it was nothing Jean?"

"I don't know for certain Scott, there wasn't much to pick up in any of their minds, but they all seemed so confused to find themselves here." She paused, "I suppose it could just be the alcohol, but I do want to make certain they leave, and don't return tonight."

"I'm happy to wait with you then darling." And Scott settled himself on the grass, back against one of the large tree trunks, he patted the ground beside him for Jean to come and sit. "We hardly get any time now a days to just sit out under the stars and watch the heavens."

Jean snuggled into his chest, the warm and familiar one that made her feel secure.

"You're right darling, we don't take enough time for ourselves anymore."

"Jean? Do you think something's up with Kurt?"

"No, why would you ask?"

"He looked a little 'untidy' tonight."

"I noticed his shirt was off, but he was probably just getting out of his costume when I called for everyone."

"I suppose. You know he and Storm went out for dinner this evening?"

"I didn't know that, but I think it's wonderful, it's nice when he can get away from the mansion. Ever since Logan left he's been keeping to himself far too much."

"He's a good instructor though," trust Scott to fix on the logical assessment.

"Yes he is, it was a good idea to bring him into the ranks." Jean sighed and looked up at the stars, casting her mind out once again. "Those boys are finally leaving, it looks like Jason threw up before they could get him into the car."

"College boys." Scott sighed; he had a great deal of difficulty understanding how they could be so irresponsible.

Bobby had gone on ahead on his own through the forest, leaving Kurt and Storm to linger behind, and in his absence Kurt had reached out for her hand. She had been only too happy to take his. The focus on a threat to the school was slowly fading from her mind, being replaced with the sensations she had been awash in as she had stood facing him in her room, as she had undone his shirt.

"Will you come back with me?" She asked very softly.

Kurt's mind was still playing over the dread which had exerted control over him as he had run the perimeter, and as he had arrived at the spot where he, Logan and Bobby had burned the troop carriers, medical transport, and bodies. Logic wanted to tell him it was coincidence due to the proximity of the access road, but logic had taken a back seat to pure emotion. Storm's hand was to ground him again, to bring him back beyond the anxiety and depression it had wrought.

"I should come back and pick I up my shirt." There was nearly no tone in his voice as he continued his struggle. Storm's heart sank, and she stopped walking, pulling against his grip with his next forward step before dropping his hand altogether.

"Stop Kurt." He did and turned to face her. "What has happened?"

He could see the hurt in her face; it killed him inside to have made her so unhappy.

"That was thoughtless of me." In truth it had been, a convenient answer to an inconvenient crisis of spirit.

"Is that what you want?"

"No Oro, it isn't."

"Then what?"

"It's so hard to explain, the fear and the loss, I could not stand to lose you Oro, and the possibility has filled me with terror."

"Kurt, it is who we are, that we feel this terror, both of us, all of us. We have only moments of lives that we can chose to live, or not. I cannot say for certain that any of us will see the sun tomorrow, or that we will live into old age, or that we will not have to see any more friends die, none of us can. It is our lot with our choice to be X-Men, and we have to take every moment of happiness we are offered, because to lose one could bring even greater grief and regret."

And there was the word that Kurt had been trying so hard to avoid, trying so hard to fight in his melancholy: regret. It crippled everything.

"Let me give you a memory of happiness to keep in your heart Kurt. Come with me." She now held out her hand to him, he took it and followed her silently to the edge of the woods. The light from her bedroom window was visible.

"You will still have me, despite my foolishness my Lady?" His voice nearly cracked as he spoke, more to the ground than to her.

"I will have every flawed part of you, if you will keep the same of me."

She dropped his hand and lifted off the ground, her gown swirling around her ankles.

He could do nothing else, as his heart was lost. He watched her hovering, still staring down at him, but moving further away. Another look at her window, and he leapt for her, the crack of the 'bamf' split the quiet night, as he reappeared sitting astride the sill, now holding his hand out to her. She took his hand again, and he drew her into the room, closing the window as he took her in his arms and kissed her with all the desire the fear had lit in him.


	13. Chapter 13: Moments

Part 13

His arms were warm wrapped around her, and even though she never truly felt cold, at least not from the environment, Storm loved the deeper feeling of his desires, and her own. It had been a very long time since she had let herself go, and she recognized the want in her skin, as she had told Kurt earlier, nothing she had said was just words, she didn't do that. Everything she spoke came from her heart, and right at that moment, in his embrace, she needed to know the same from him.

"Kurt?"

"My Lady?" His hands were brushing down the bare skin of her back, lost in the moment, just as she had bid him.

"This is what you want isn't it?"

"More than I can say in words Oro." He looked at her with softened eyes, and watched as her hands untied the band of ribbon just under her breasts. He would never have guessed, but it unwound, in soft tresses to the floor, allowing the gown to fall with it, and she stood before him, her skin in shadows from only the moonlight, and all he could do was gasp. She was beautiful, no, more than that, enchanting, and he could do nothing but stare at her, hoping that his slack jaw didn't make him look every bit the idiot he suddenly felt.

When his senses returned he swept her up in his arms, loving the feeling of her skin against his bare chest, burying his face in her hair and breathing in the clean spice of her. Two steps took him to the bed where he lay her down, and he hovered over her, taking in her beauty. Her skin was a pure café au lait color, broken only by blue eyes, white hair and the white swath of lace still covering her hips.

"Oh God Oro." He was afraid to touch her; she was so perfect.

She seemed to understand his fear, and reached up to take his hand, and bring it down to her neck, just below her collarbone, begging him with her eyes to take the next step. His hand was warm too, but still for just a moment, and then her drew it down over her breasts and she shivered.

She was so soft, he could watch her chest rise and fall, and feel it under his fingertips as he traced the curves of her, first with one hand, then both. His breath became ragged. He had never allowed himself to dream it would be like this. He wanted to look at her eyes, wanted to kiss her, wanted to feel every inch of her, and had no idea what to do, or where to begin. And then he felt her hands on his waist, and he was aware at her urging, that he was wearing far too many clothes. Before he could form the thought to move his hands to undo the buttons at his waist her hands were there, and her palms were brushing over the evidence of his arousal, making him shudder.

"Oro," he tried to begin.

"Take them off please." She interrupted him.

He rolled away from her, for just long enough to cast them to the floor, and then pulled back to her, lying at her side, staring into her eyes.

"I want to give you everything Oro."

"Tonight give me yourself." Her hands were tugging at her own lace undergarments, and she pulled them free. Her hands came back to his waist, urging him to rest himself atop her, wanting to feel the weight of his body, and to feel the caress of his skin.

Kurt had to bring his mouth to hers again, once more, to have her taste in his mouth, her tongue to twine with his, to share her breath, and to give his own to her as he thrust himself inside her and she gasped.

Her body was hot, and she pulled against him, and he could feel her pleasure building. The tension held him, made every stroke and thrust a glory for him, he could hear her almost silent moans with every movement, and knew that his own were matching hers. He felt the tightness begin in his own core, and knew that it would not be long before he would lose control; he looked into her eyes, needing to see that she was with him. Her eyes were closed, but every movement of her hips against him spoke the volumes that her voice and eyes did not.

And then he lost himself, in a wash of stars behind his eyes and a deep cry from his lips, and then he felt her hands on his hips again, and she pulled her body as close to his as she could, forcing him as deep into her as she could, matching his cry, in that moment with one of her own, and then her hands failed her, and she sank to the bed, Kurt falling nearly atop her, kissing her lips and cheeks and eyes in a frenzy of the waves of passion which were still running through him. Everything about her was, in that instant, soft, and wonderful, and he began to speak to her of every feeling that was in his heart.

"Oro, oh God Oro, how can you be this angel, my angel, here, and not just a dream? How can I thank you? You have given me so much."

"Shh Kurt, shh." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and continued the passionate kissing. "You have given me just as much, every fantasy and more."

"You dreamed of me?" he seemed almost shocked.

"Of course Kurt, you have been on my mind for weeks. I have been waiting for you to catch up to me." She laughed.

"Thank you for waiting for me my Lady."

"It was worth it darling. Shall I warm up the tea for us?"

"Perhaps we could still share that piece of cake?"

"Bring it to bed Kurt, I have an idea."


	14. Chapter 14: Hot Coffee

Today's installment is short, sorry, busy week coming to an end. The action will be picking up in the next chapter; bring on the battle plans

Part 14

The light that was beginning to creep in the windows had a crystalline edge to it. The last night had not been particularly cold, even as they had run through the trees, but Kurt began to wonder if it hadn't snowed sometime after they had returned. He turned to see Storm, still sleeping beside him. He had thought he should leave last night, but she had been quite insistent that he not. He couldn't say no to her and now he was glad that he hadn't. In sleep she was even more the beautiful sculpture she had been in the moonlight. Her face spoke of nothing but peace, no lines of worry on her forehead, no tension in her jaw in preparation, her smile beatific, like a saint. There was no trace of sadness or doubt. She was more than perfect. How could he have ever thought of leaving?

He watched as her eye lids began to flutter as she awakened and he smiled at her as he saw realization cross her face.

"I'm so glad you stayed." Her voice was barely above a whisper, not wanting to break the enchantment.

"So am I, " and he leaned forward to kiss her. He could still faintly taste the chocolate on her lips and he shivered with the memory of taking it from her mouth and her body. He felt the arousal begin in him again.

"When is you first class Oro?"

"Not until ten o'clock, so I think we have a bit of time." And she rolled over towards him, resting her body on top if his, and playfully flicking at his ears.

Kurt said a silent thank you to God, and then wrapped his arms around her back.

Getting out of Storm's room without being discovered was going to present the greatest challenge Kurt mused to himself as he pulled on his tuxedo pants. His instinct about the look of the sunlight had been right, there was a thin layer of snow on the ground, which made the option of teleporting from her window to the grounds quite moot. Not only would he leave a suspicious pattern in the snow, but also it would be hard to explain coming in from outside in yesterday's clothes, and not the slightest bit damp from the precipitation. No, the only choice seemed to be taking his chances with slipping into the hallway and making a dash for his room, which actually wasn't too far away. He stood at the door and listened carefully. Hearing nothing he chanced to open it just a bit. All seemed quiet, and so he turned back to Storm, still lying in the midst of the disordered bed linens, and blew her a kiss. Then darted out into the hall towards his room.

Jean was just turning the hallway corner when she saw Ororo's door open. She was pleased, thinking she had caught her friend just on her way out, hoping they could grab a coffee together before class. But when she saw a blue foot step forth first she raced back around the corner, not quite believing what she had seen. She waited a moment, then peeked around the bend again, just in time to see Kurt disappear into his own room, still in his tuxedo pants and jacket.

"Oh my God." She whispered to herself, and then clamped a hand over her mouth; afraid Kurt's sensitive hearing might have discovered her. She turned around and headed downstairs on her own, to find Scott.

Scott was pouring himself the first, of what would likely be many, cups of coffee for the day. He was still feeling an unease about the happenings of the last night, even though outwardly it all seemed like a drunken college prank. Jean had been uneasy, and so he was as well, and as much as he hated it, Logan's words were still in his mind, "if you had any sense you'd take your beautiful wife, Scott, and half these kids and set up somewhere else, somewhere quiet, and keep a bloody low profile." He had so much more to think about than one girl, he had all these children to protect, without Logan's help now. Words were damn helpful when there was no firepower. He purposely took a sip of the hot coffee to burn the thoughts out of his mind. That was when Jean found him.

"You are not going to believe what I think I just saw Scott." She whispered, even though they were the only ones on the kitchen.

"Do tell?" The hot coffee had not cured all the animosity he was feeling, but Jean didn't seem to notice.

"I saw Kurt leaving Storm's room just now."

"Un huh?"

"He was still wearing his suit from last night."

Scott got the distinct impression that his coffee wasn't going to be nearly hot enough for this day.

"Damn." He whispered under his breath.

"Well what do you think?"

"Well, apparently my opinion on these matters isn't particularly important."

"Scott, don't be like that."

"They're both adults, and at least they waited till they were both instructors this time."

"I suppose."

"I am just going to pretend like I didn't hear anything about this." And he set his coffee mug down, covered both ears with his hands and started chanting 'lalalalalalala'.

"Fine." Jean poured herself a cup of coffee, took a sip and winced. "Scott, this stuff is scalding."

"Just the way I need it darling." And he left to teach his first class of the morning.


	15. Chapter 15: Bad News

Part 15

"Three missing college students were discovered dead today, shattering the hopes of their families that they would be found safe. The vehicle belonging to Alex Reynolds was discovered in a local wilderness area, by a couple walking their dogs. The bodies of Alex, and his friends Jason Branch and Chris Graine were found inside. Police aren't releasing many details except to say that they are treating the matter as suspicious. Sources inside the police services say that the area where the car was discovered had been previously searched by officers, and that the car and bodies may have been left there in the last twenty four hours."

The images of the three boys appeared, smiling in candid photos, superimposed on the forest background behind the reporter. Scott stopped the playback; everyone in the room was silent.

"I think we may have a problem." Scott's voice was definitely in leadership mode. Even Xavier was silent and pensive behind his desk. "These are certainly the same boys we saw that night."

"But they were fine when they left us." Bobby gave voice to what everyone was thinking.

"It is very hard to believe that it could be a coincidence." Storm's musical voice didn't lend the comfort that it normally did.

"We need to get a look at the autopsy reports, and it would be good if we could see the bodies as well. Kitty? Do you think you can get into the coroner's office?"

"Shouldn't be a problem Scott."

"Take Jean and Hank with you. Have our two doctors do what they can."

"What do you need the rest of us to do Scott?" Bobby was practically vibrating with the need to act.

"Run the complete perimeter, constant radio contact. Check every sensor and every wire."

"I will be in the lab, I will check every line of code myself, and wait to hear from you all. We need to ensure the school is secure." Xavier's voice was steady and authoritative.

"Agreed," said Scott, "Storm, take the roof, Bobby and Kurt, the ground. I will check every sensor log for anomalies." He turned to Hank, "how long will you need in town?"

"Better say two hours to be safe, I want to have a proper look at the bodies. Give me a minutes to get my bag, and my coat, I'll meet you ladies in the garage."

"Could we all meet back here by midnight?"

Everyone in the assembled group nodded and headed out on their tasks, leaving Scott and Xavier alone.

"What do you really think Professor?"

"I am not certain that we yet have enough information Scott."

"An educated guess?"

"Someone is testing us I think Scott. But to what end I don't wish to speculate on right now. I think it may be time for me to follow up with my defense contacts, perhaps encourage them to work a little harder tracing the information from the spring matter."

Logan's words began to ring in Scott's ears again, he tried to shake them out so he could focus, but right now he missed Logan's unique perspective on threats, and his unique method of gathering intelligence. He was the best at what he did, even if what he did wasn't very nice.

Snow crunched under Kurt's feet as he took each careful step, his eyes scanning everything around each sensor installation. He was looking for flaws, signs a casing had been cracked, loosened or missing fasteners, frayed wire or splices. He looked for broken branches that might betray another presence examining the installations. Everything looked exactly the way it should, which was frustrating. If something were amiss it would give them a concrete place to being searching for answers. Sensor after sensor, but all was normal. He easily took his two hours being vigilant and methodical, ending up back at the steps into the mansion.

Storm took to the air, the roof sensors were less numerous and so it took her barely half the time to examine them, then she went higher, looking over the tops of trees with the help of a spotlight, looking for anything out of place; ropes, pulleys, anything that might help gain access to the roof, as well as disturbed vegetation that could have hinted at a human presence. But like Kurt, she found nothing, and returned to the ground.

Bobby had similar luck, and the three stood outside, on the steps, trying to come up with their own theories of what was going on.

"Why would someone want to kill three college kids?" Bobby threw out the first question.

"Drugs? Organized crime? Gangs?" Kurt offered, "I could make some calls." He thought first of Father Bob, and his kids, some of them might have heard tell about the murders if they were related to the streets.

"It depends how they were killed, that will tell us a great deal about the people who did it." Storm was trying to make sense of it in her own mind.

"One crossed into our property, the others brought him here for some reason, even if Jean couldn't pull it from their minds. That is likely our best clue."

"That they were here Kurt?"

"Not quite Bobby; that Jean couldn't pull the reason from their minds. Even under the influence of alcohol or drugs, they should have had some sense of why they were here, unless someone took that thought away from them."

"Another telepath?"

"It would be reasonable."

"But what would the motive be Kurt?"

Storm answered, "they wanted to know what our enhanced systems would do to a human, no one outside the mansion could know what kind of upgrades we've made to the systems we purchased."

"And then they just killed them, for what?" Bobby was so innocent sometimes; it drew up the corner of Storm's lips in a half smile.

"Because Jean or Xavier could likely have pulled through the block if we had thought to investigate further. No telepath that I know of can read the mind of a dead person."

Everything fell silent again.


	16. Chapter 16: After Midnight

Part 16

It was a simple matter for Kitty to phase through a side door of the coroner's office and open it from the inside for Jean and Hank. The security guard at the front desk didn't even look up from his paper. The door wasn't alarmed or monitored. Heavy gauge steel, hung from the inside, and with no hardware on the outside face, besides, who was going to break into the coroner's office? It was right beside the largest police station in the city. All the same, Jean kept a telepathic ear open so they didn't run into anyone as Hank led them around the corridors into the morgue.

Kitty did her trick again to open the file cabinet, Hank, who had read up on the coroner had informed them all that he was an older man, who still preferred to write notes by hand from his dictations. Kitty set to moving through the files of the last few days, searching for the particulars of the recent autopsies.

Jean and Hank began scanning the wall of vaults, and opened the one marked Reynolds first. The body inside bore the distinctive 'Y' incision on its chest, roughly stitched back together. His skin was the grey of all dead things, but there was very little sign of decay. So, obviously, the death had been just prior to the discovery of the bodies, or if it had been earlier, they had been kept somewhere refrigerated in the interim.

Hank did a full inspection of the body, noting that, with the exception of ligature marks around the wrists and bruising at the anterior pectoralis major muscle, that there was nothing that seemed out of the ordinary. Kitty held out the paper reports for him to take. He 'hummed' to himself as he read through each sheet.

"He was perfectly healthy before this. The bruising on his skin suggests he was restrained at some point before his death." He peered into the mouth with a small flashlight, and then looked into the whites of the eyes. "Doesn't look like ingested poison, mucus membranes are fine, no petechial hemorrhaging, so likely not some type of asphyxia. The coroner said his heart looked fine, no evidence of stroke or AVM. Toxicology report shows cannabis in his system, but nothing else. Which tells us, if he disappeared Halloween night, that was probably when he died as well." Hank put the papers down and shook his head. "Someone killed him, but I haven't a clue how."

The other two bodies looked exactly the same, excepting the electrical exit burns on Jason Branch's feet, which were from his confrontation with the security system, and the resulting contusion on the back of his head where he'd hit the ground.

"Both marks show subtle signs of healing," Hank mused, "Which probably means that he was killed later than the other two, but certainly within forty eight hours of the incident on the school grounds. The coroner notes the injuries but hasn't drawn any hard conclusions."

"Is there anything else you need here Hank?"

"No, I think we've got everything there is to find. But I do wish you could have looked inside their minds Jean. I'm sure the key was in there."

Nothing, absolutely nothing. No sensor anomalies, no corrupted code, no forensic evidence, no tampering. Scott paced back and forth in Xavier's office, searching through all the information that had been set out before the group, looking for any one thing that he could have missed. The frustration was giving him a headache; he felt Jean's hands on his shoulders.

"Stop Scott," her voice was quiet, but determined. "We don't have an answer yet, but that doesn't mean we won't figure it out."

"I am still waiting to get the list of purchasers for our security system, when we know who else is using it, in whatever form, then we can start investigating who might have the motive to try testing our upgrades." Xavier was another voice of reason, and Scott finally acquiesced and gave up the pacing.

"Everyone should go and et some rest, we will draw up new patrol schedules in the morning and I will speak with the IT team about bringing the next upgrades online sooner, so that if anyone tries to test us again they will find themselves with a much more daunting task than before."

Storm followed Kurt back to his room, he was preoccupied with something, but she didn't ask what, not wanting to disturb the concentration on his face. He reached for her hand as he opened the door, and begged with its touch for her to join him inside. She did, closing the door behind them.

"I should have thought of this before." He muttered to himself, opening his bedside table to withdraw a cell phone. "Logan would have done this if he'd had the time."

"What are you talking about Kurt?"

He held the phone up, as if displaying it might add to the explanation.

"It's Logan's, he left it so I could keep a watch on his friends for him, and in case he needed to contact us at some point. He knows lots of people in town, and I bet some of them may have an idea of what is happening. Can you wait with me while I make a call?"

"Kurt, it's after midnight, perhaps the call could wait until morning?"

Kurt shook his head, "of course, I wasn't thinking, I can't wake the Father up in the middle of the night, not on a hunch. I can't think straight at all."

Storm stepped towards him, cautiously reaching for his hand again. The look in his eyes was frantic, and panicked, and she wanted to calm him.

"Relax Kurt, nothing else is going to happen tonight, everyone is safe here."

"I want to believe that Oro."

"Then do, please, for your sake, and for mine, I cannot stand to see you this way."

"I don't mean to cause you grief my Lady. I just need to do something."

"And you will, in the morning Kurt. Jean and Scott and Xavier, likely, will be spending enough sleepless hours tonight for all of us. Let us at least be ready to take over for them in the morning, to pursue other avenues of investigation. You will make your calls, and we will go into town and see whomever you think might have answers for us. And perhaps by then Xavier will have more names for us to check out."

"Yes, you are right." Kurt let a little smile light his face finally, "you are always right Oro." And he pulled the hands that rested in his towards him gently. "Will you stay with me here for whatever time is left of the night?"

"I would like nothing more."

The kiss they shared was tender at that point, more about the convergence of skin and the comfort it brought then about the passions which both knew could be so easily aroused. When it was finished, Kurt led her to his bed, and sitting down himself, pulled off his shirt and invited her into the circle of his arms.


	17. Chapter 17: The church

Part 17

Kurt pulled the car around the back of the church. He had called Father Bob as soon as the hour was decent, even though it meant pulling away from Storm's warm body. She lazily traced circles on his back, trying to make him smile as he sat cross-legged beside her, setting a time to meet. It was still daytime, so they had chosen the Lexus with the tinted windows, and Kurt pulled his coat closed around his chest and tipped his hat further forward on his head before opening the door. Father Bob must have heard the car pull up because he opened the side door to the shelter before both of them were out of the car.

Storm had insisted on accompanying Kurt into town, and he had not objected, if the children would not talk to him, they would certainly talk to her; her beauty had a way of captivating young men.

"Kurt, it is good to see you again, come in please." Father Bob had a welcoming hand held out to motion them both indoors.

"Father, I would like to introduce my friend Ororo."

"And you are also a friend of Logan's aren't you?"

"I am Father, I am a very lucky woman to have such wonderful companions." She took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Come into my office, and then you can tell me what it is I can help you with."

Father Bob poured coffee for all three of them and sat on a well used, and likely donated chair, which didn't match the couch that Storm and Kurt were on, across from him.

"Please tell me what I can do Kurt?"

"Father, I hate to bring this to you, but we need to find out some information about the kids who were killed the other day, and about some other odd things that are happening around the school we teach at. I just hoped that one of your children might know something they are willing to share, or that maybe they have already shared something with you."

"No one has said anything to me specifically, but it was a terrible tragedy when those boys were discovered. You are welcome to talk to the children here, many of the older ones are probably still having breakfast, or lunch, they do seem to get up rather late."

"Perhaps it would be best if you spoke with them Ororo?" Kurt turned to her and smiled, "I don't want to frighten anyone."

"Naomi was never frightened of you Kurt." Father Bob spoke, and Storm turned up an eyebrow.

"Naomi?"

"A girl I was able to help out of a difficult situation." The memory of her kiss crossed his mind, and of the shame of the desire he had felt for her. Father Bob sensed the possible tension and added in.

"She was headed down the wrong path and I had to call Kurt to rescue her from some people who would have harmed her. I think she saw Kurt the way she saw herself; as someone on the fringes of society."

"And where is she now Father?"

"She's actually at the college, studying, she comes by a few times a month to see me, she seems very happy now. Certainly happier than I have ever seen her, she has found her direction and has her goals arranged now. Thanks in great part to Kurt's intervention."

Storm smiled at Kurt, "I suppose I should have expected nothing less from you my friend, saving the world seems a shared pastime for us all."

"Indeed." Kurt felt his voice mellow, it was wonderful how Storm drew things back to the basics, and made him feel so complete.

"I shall go and talk to the boys then and see if they can tell us anything."

"I will wait here for you my Lady, perhaps the Father and I can come up with some other avenues to explore."

Storm stepped from the room and Kurt rested back against the couch.

"She feels very deeply for you Kurt." The observation was unexpected but not uncomfortable.

"I feel very strongly for her as well Father."

"I am glad, it makes me very happy when good people find each other. It was the same when Logan told me about Marie, I could just tell in his heart how much he loved her. Have you heard from them at all?"

"A few emails here and there, Marie tells me that all is well, and that the two of them are happy, and safe."

"Which I suppose is the most important thing isn't it?"

"Yes Father, it is."

"And that's what this is about isn't it Kurt? Keeping people safe? Safe from whoever or whatever killed those three boys?"

"You are very perceptive Father, it is indeed."

Father Bob nodded, "God has given each of us our talents for a reason, I hope that mine is so that I can better serve Him, and help His children."

"How much did Logan tell you about us?"

"Not a great deal, but enough that I knew that you were all quite special up at the school, and it was easy enough to see in his manner, that we were all on the side of righteousness."

"Perhaps it's best that that is all you know, I would hate for you to become a target too."

"Well perhaps if that kind of danger exists then I should know more."

"Not yet Father, with all due respect, we know nothing for certain, and it is not just my own confidences that I would be betraying."

"As you think best Kurt, but tell me, what can I do to help?"

The Church's dinning hall was quite the antithesis to the one up at the mansion, plywood tables and mismatched folding chairs were set out in even rows, with no windows to stare out of, and just overhead florescent lights for illumination. Heads turned as she entered the room, just as Kurt had expected they would. She was beautiful in her short white parka and tall leather boots and leggings. She certainly drew the attention of a group of teen boys, who were not at all disquieted when she approached them and asked if she could sit with them; surprised yes, but not unhappy.

"Hello." Her musical voice captivated them as much as it did Kurt.

"Well hello my sister." One of the boys spoke, leaning in to her.

"Shit you are hot." Another one spoke, and was promptly swatted by his friend.

"She is a lady this one, don't you use that ghetto language around here."

She smiled at them.

"And what can we do for you?"

"I was hoping you might be able to help me?"

"You're not a cop are you?"

"Oh man, if cops look like this now a days I'm gonna get me arrested more often." He was swatted again.

"I'm not a police officer, more of a private investigator actually. I'm looking into the deaths of those three young men earlier this week."

"You think we had something to do with it?"

"Absolutely not, but I was just wondering if you might have heard about anything strange going on in town, or seen anyone new around, asking questions? Maybe about the School for the Gifted?"

"Damn," he dogged another open hand, "sister, nobody is going to ask us about that rich people's school, do we look like we go there?"

Another one spoke, "wait a minute, don't you remember that long haired guy, about two weeks back or so?"

"Yeah, you know what, he did ask about the house up there."

"We told him he'd be better off asking the college kids about it, nobody's inviting us to the parties up there, but maybe some of the local frat boys get invites."

They all started adding their memories into the conversation.

"He wanted to know if maybe some of us worked up there, or knew people who did?"

"And he asked about the trees up there, if we ever went into the woods to hike or camp?"

"Yeah, bit of an idiot, I mean, do we look like the camping type?"

"Can you tell me more about what he looked like?"

"Sure, stood out a bit that one, long hair in a ponytail, tied back with a leather shoelace or something."

"He had a real sweet leather coat on, just covered his as.. I mean his butt."

"Kinda sounded European maybe, pronounced all his words out, like 'I am' and 'you are' instead of I'm and you're. Called us gentlemen, that was a funny one."

"White guy, had someone else with him too, that one stayed in the car. Didn't see much of him, tinted windows. But the car, that one I remember too, black mustang, brand new."

"And did he mention anything else that you can recall?"

"Said he hated being so cold, only it wasn't bad back then, no snow yet. Maybe he was from someplace tropical? Who knows?"

"Thank you very much for all your help. Perhaps if you think of something else you could let Father Bob know, he can get a hold of me."

"You sure you don't want to leave your phone number with me?"

Storm simply smiled, and stood up to go back to Kurt and the Father, happy that there might finally be some kind of path to follow.


	18. Chapter 18: It's beginning to look,

I hope the plot development hasn't been too dry, we're going to move a bit faster now, but, tell me, what should they get each other for Christmas?

Enjoy

Part 18

Xavier's inquiries had turned up fourteen names of companies and individuals who had purchased or enquired about the same security system, which guarded the mansion. In the six weeks of investigation, mostly done by colleagues more skilled in IT than combat, the list had been whittled down to four. Thankfully, those six weeks had also seen no new activity of any suspicious nature around the school, or recounted from the boys Storm had spoken too, who were only too eager to help out as their own private investigation task. It was actually beginning to feel a lot like Christmas around the school, as everyone let their guards down just a bit, and stopped expecting disaster around every corner. Professors were being persuaded quite regularly for rides into town for holiday shopping by the younger students, and weekends saw the mass exodus in the school vans. Kurt chose to stay behind; truthfully, no one actually asked him to drive them into town, not with Bobby and Kitty so readily available. Even Jean and Storm treated themselves to a day at the shops, which left Scott and Kurt by themselves, staring at their coffee mugs while the snow fell outside the dinning room.

"Do you hear from Logan and Rogue at all?"

"Just the occasional email, Rogue is learning German right now. And she says things are fine."

"Do you get the opinion they're coming back?"

"No, I don't. I think they've found a safe place for the time being. Maybe they both deserve a little time off."

"I think we all could use a little time off." It wasn't like Scott to be so candid with his feelings, at least to anyone but Jean, and possibly Xavier. Kurt knew right away that something was up, but hesitated to explore it.

"It would be nice to be able to stand down a bit, I agree Scott."

"I just wish sometimes," he let the thought trail off, it was the same wish they had all had cross their minds at some point, the wish to be normal, to have hobbies and pastimes that were simple, and lives that didn't involve protecting the world every single day. There was jealousy too, of Logan and Rogue who had done just that. Run, made lives for themselves, where, Scott thought bitterly to himself, they could study new languages, and have regular jobs, and fit in with a community. And that thought brought him back to himself, and the ever present, underlying anger at Logan; not so much Rogue, she was only a child, for leaving it all to him.

"Maybe you and Jean could get away for a few days over the holidays? You could go to a beach somewhere? Storm and I, and the other X-men could certainly watch the school, half the students will be gone anyways, and it wouldn't be hard to get a hold of you if something did happen."

"I don't know Kurt, it seems irresponsible."

"You don't have to be responsible for everyone, all the time."

"I guess I just feel like I have too."

"Three days Scott, why don't you ask Jean?" Kurt took a sip of his coffee and then a bite of shortbread, Christmas certainly was a great time for having fresh baking around the mansion. "At least you two have the option."

"Hank goes out with Medecins sans Frontieres."

"He goes to war zones, to work as a doctor, not as a tourist to sit on a beach. I don't know that anyone much cares what the person stitching you back together looks like when they are saving your life. They do care if you frighten their children." Kurt flicked his tail for effect.

"Maybe we should buy an island somewhere that we can go to all by ourselves?"

"One day, yes, that would be wonderful."

"When everything is safe."

"Would you like to come out and do my patrol with me Oro?" She had returned from her shopping trip and was telling Kurt about the decorations she and Jean had bought for the mansion. Not everyone celebrated Christmas, so they had tried to pick up as many different things as they could find to make everyone feel happy. Jean was rounding up some of the students to help her set things up, but Storm had wanted to see Kurt first. It had been difficult to steal time away from their work, both at the school and with the investigation, and she found that, even though they still trained at the Blackbird simulator, that they were often interrupted, and it was hard to talk.

"Ich mochte den." Kurt couldn't help but smile, her German was getting better, and it made him feel light at heart that she was trying to do this for him. He finished buckling his suede boots and stood before her.

"I have missed you Oro." Her smile in response was small and shy.

"I have missed you too." And she moved her face to his to take a willing kiss from his lips.

"Afterwards, would you stay here with me tonight?"

"Ja." His heart leapt again, and he allowed himself to linger with his arms wrapped around her.

"It's so easy to forget everything else when I have you in my arms Oro."

"I'm glad it can be that way for us."

Kurt caught the subtlety in her response. He couldn't help but kiss her again, happy knowing that he gave her the same respite, even if he couldn't give her a real vacation away from everything the way Scott could for Jean. For now, he hoped that it would be enough to give her the time, and the circle of his arms, and the willingness of his body to worship her.

They headed out into the night, and once clear of the house, held hands as they made their way along the perimeter. More snow had fallen and the ground made a pleasant crunching sound as they stepped though it. And it rested on the bare branches of the trees overhead, almost giving them a second life in this frozen season. It looked clean, and it was quiet except for their footsteps, and it could have been anywhere at that moment.

"What are you thinking about Kurt?"

"Just wishing and dreaming Oro."

"Would you tell me?"

"I would love to take you away from all this."

"But this is our home?"

"And I wish it was simply that, and that we could roam and have it to return to."

"But we do."

"One day there will be peace, and we will be able to do that."

"Why so sad today Kurt?"

"Just talking with Scott earlier. I told him that he should take Jean away for a few days over Christmas."

"What a lovely idea."

"I just wish I could take you away somewhere for the holiday."

"It doesn't matter where we are Kurt, just so long as we are together, and in each other's hearts."

"You are always in mine my Lady."

"And you as well good Sir Knight." Two could play at the medieval game it seemed.

"And I wish I could see more of you, I wish I could hold your hand in the hallways, and that I didn't have to hide how I feel about you."

"Then don't." That stopped Kurt in his tracks. "Why should we hide it?"

"I just thought that you wanted,"

"I don't care who knows Kurt. Just promise you won't make such as show of it as Logan did for Rogue."

"I can't imagine that Scott's heart could take that."

"I think Jean already suspects."

"Really?"

"She said a few things while we were out shopping."

"Like?"

"Wondering if I wanted to go into Victoria's Secret to get anything special for Christmas."

Kurt could feel the grin climbing up his face. "And did you?"

"Did I what?" She was playing coy.

"Get something special for Christmas?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see on Christmas Eve."

"Mein Gott, I would certainly love to unwrap you on Christmas morning." He raised an impish eyebrow.

"Well maybe if you're good." And then both of them were laughing, and continued doing so as they finished their patrol and headed back inside.

Jean was directing the decorating in the dinning room, and doing a good job of it with her assistants. Though Bobby seemed to have tucked the mistletoe in his shirt pocket, unwilling to hang it as he was instructed. Jean was scolding him when Kurt and Storm entered.

"Just hang it up over the door where it's supposed to be."

"I don't know if I can do that Jean, I have to think about the students after all, there could be some unfortunate misunderstandings if something like this is mishandled."

"It's mistletoe, not an energy weapon Frosty." You could tell that Jean was getting frustrated when she started using Logan's nicknames.

An idea came to Kurt, and since he hadn't actually promised Storm that he wouldn't…

The crack of the 'bamf' and the smell of the brimstone filled the doorway as Kurt teleported directly in front of Bobby, grabbed the sprig from his pocket, and teleported back to Storm and Jean.

"Hey!" shouted Bobby in frustration, but it was too late. Kurt had the prize now. "Be careful with that thing, it could get you in a lot of trouble."

"Oh, I can take care of myself Frosty." And Kurt held it aloft, grabbed Storm's wrist and pulled her to him with a huge grin on his face. "My Lady?"

She bobbed her head with her own twisted grin, and Kurt kissed her directly on the mouth, and tossed the mistletoe to Jean's stunned hands so he could wrap both of his around Storm. Of course it was just the moment that Scott had chosen to walk into the room to see what was happening.

"Not again." He muttered to himself, and turned on his heel and went back the way he had come.


	19. Chapter 19: M rating this bedroom

Part 19

"Are you ok Scott? I thought you were going to come and help decorate?" Jean closed and latched the door to their room. Scott was sitting on the end of the bed, toweling off his wet hair, he had obviously just come from the shower.

"I had to do some thinking Jean, I'm sorry."

"You saw Kurt and Storm didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So I ask again, are you ok?"

Scott sighed deeply, and held his head in his hands for a few moments, thinking about his answer. "I think so Jean, but it's becoming apparent to me, that what I think may not always be correct, and that's a hard thing to come to terms with."

"Why the crisis of faith darling?" She sat beside him on the bed and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"I just started wondering if I've been going about all this in the wrong way."

"Scott?"

"Don't worry Jean, it'll pass, but I think we should try to get away for a few days, would you be really heartbroken if we missed Christmas here and just went to the Caribbean for a few days?"

A smile broke across her face, "I think that would be wonderful Scott."

"Good." He patted her hand, which was an odd gesture for him and Jean toyed with the idea of just taking a peak into his mind, but dismissed it. "I'll make some hotel reservations in the morning."

"It might be a good excuse to let Kurt try flying the Blackbird if we ask him to take us there?"

"Excellent idea, we need to get his skills up to yours and Storm's soon." –Because soon they aren't going to have you to count on, if you agree to come with me. - He thought to himself, not verbalizing the seed of an idea, which had begun to grow in his mind.

"I thought we weren't going to do anything to disturb Scott good Sir Knight?"

"It was just such a perfect opportunity though my Lady, and I hope you will forgive my penchant for the romantic, and the dramatic."

"It was fun, not that I enjoy being the center of attention mind you. But I suppose that once in a while will be ok."

"Good. And just think back on all the happy smiles in that room."

"I wasn't looking at anyone but you Kurt."

"Then you will have to trust me, whatever my impetuousness, that we brought a measure of happiness to our friends."

"And now I hope you will afford me the same courtesy."

Kurt looked into her face; just slightly confused at the turn the conversation had taken. Storm could see it, and it made her smile again.

"I want you to make me happy now Kurt." And recognition dawned in his bright yellow eyes, and a fluttering of lust in his chest.

"I am at your command my Lady."

"Make love to me." The words made Kurt's whole body tingle, and stole the breath from his throat. He said nothing, but leaned into her, in the privacy of his room, and kissed her deeply on the mouth; while his hands tugged at the sweater she wore, begging her to pull it off.

Every time he saw her skin, it was like the first time, he felt so hesitant to even touch the goddess before him, but her body drew him to her, and he allowed his fingertips to trace down the swell of her breasts, down to her hips, under the waistband of her leggings, to where she was so warm.

She worked at the buttons on his shirt, letting it fall around to expose his chest. It was wonderful to trace the lines of the muscles there, he cut such a fine figure, and she loved how soft he was, to bury herself into. It was sensual and comforting at the same time, and every time she touched him there she felt herself begin to respond to him, and to desire him beyond her ability to resist. She could picture him on a sun drenched beach, drawstring white pants, loosely tied around his hips, wide open cotton shirt, blowing just a bit in the breeze, coming in to her, on their plantation bed. She could see herself wrapped in a sarong, waiting for his touch, with the warmth of the sun on them both. It would come for them; she knew it, in this moment, that someday they would have that day. And for the present, even if there was snow on the ground, right here and now, he was hers, and she undid the belt at his waist and pulled his pants loose, allowing then to drop.

They fell to his bed, Kurt dragging Storm down on top of him, to soften her fall, and then promptly rolling her underneath his body.

"Guide me to your pleasure my Lady."

"I want to feel you mouth on me."

"Anywhere special?"

"Everywhere my Prince."

"I thought I was your knight?"

"Consider it a promotion."

He started by kissing her neck, just below her ear, and tracing downwards with his tongue along her jaw, to the hollow where her clavicles met. Then he drew down her chest to between her breasts. The scent of her there was intoxicating to him, and the slight taste of salt on her skin as he helped her pleasure build spurred him on.

He kissed each breast while caressing it softly with his fingertips, using his tongue again, to bring each nipple to attention, loving the feeling of her hesitancy under his lips, each held breath broken with a shock of pleasure. He knew his teeth were sharp, and so he was as gentle as he could be with her, trying to restrain himself. Her voice betrayed her mood, as she breathed out low moans, which built in ardor as Kurt continued downward, planting kiss after kiss on her abdomen, her hips, and finally, just atop her legs. She had given herself to him at that point, and when she felt his delicate breaths and warm tongue between her legs she arched her back and her whole body shuddered.

"Oh God Kurt." She could hardly form the words. "Now my love, my lover, I need to have you inside me."

The feel of her, and the scent of her had nearly driven him to madness with desire of her, and he crawled back up her body, taking her mouth as he thrust himself inside her. His force against her made his passions quite clear.

"Ahh! Oro, my Lady, my Goddess!" And he came to his climax. She pulled him against herself once more, most forcefully, and took his mouth so that she wouldn't herself, scream out with her joy.


	20. Chapter 20: Flying

Part 20

Front to back, Kurt had his head buried in the masses of Storm's long white hair, breathing in the deep clean scent of her as she slept. His arms were wrapped around her chest, drawing her body to his, where he could feel each lazy movement of hers as she dreamed. She fit against him, into him, like they were made for each other. And just the thought of the physical, how they did fit, began to arouse him. He played over the game of the night before, reliving each shudder and each breath in his mind. It was almost trance like, how easy it was to slip into the memory. He sighed audibly and Storm moved in his arms just a little. He took more care after that, not wanting to disturb the dream, and not wanting to awaken into reality just yet.

He knew that he loved her, had known for weeks. Maybe he had always loved her but had simply denied it to himself. It didn't matter when really, when he had begun, only when he would tell her. She moved again, and moaned softly, hopefully, he wished, reliving the same dreams.

The Blackbird handled much the same as the simulator, a credit to the programmers. First thing in the morning, the day before Christmas, Kurt and Storm took Scott and Jean to the Bahamas. They had secured a landing strip at a private airport with only a small amount of American money, and without even disembarking themselves, bid Scott and Jean a Happy Christmas, promising to return in four days, and to contact them by phone if anything should arise which required their presence.

"You have a very gentle touch with the controls." Storm complimented Kurt on his smooth flight and landing.

"I've had an excellent teacher." His yellow eyes glowed with happiness.

"Shall we take our time heading back?" In the Blackbird, the flight would be less than an hour.

"Yes, I would like that."

"Detour over the Grand Canyon, it's an amazing sight."

"Entering the flight co-ordinates now." Vectors appeared on the HUD and Kurt adjusted the course smoothly and banked. "How long do we have?"

"As long as we're back for dinner and midnight mass."

"Midnight mass?"

"Father Bob called, he asked all of us to come, and I said we would, and that we would bring as many others as wished. I hoped you wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind, I am surprised though."

"The Church is important to you Kurt, and especially at this time of year. I see your candles, and I have heard your whispered prayers. The Father said he would find a place for us, if you didn't feel comfortable in the pews."

"If you are beside me Oro, I will fear nothing."

"You don't need me for that."

"But it is so much better when you are here with me."

"I will always be here with you Kurt."

"Why?"

"Because you are worth it."

Kurt turned his attention back to the HUD.

"Commercial traffic ahead, moving to 40,000 feet."

Storm nodded, acknowledging his maneuver.

"You are worth everything to me." His voice was soft, but Storm had heard it. She felt a flutter in her chest, and had to turn her face away from him for a moment, afraid that he might see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Are you all right Oro?"

"Just perfect, everything is just perfect, my Prince."

"Look outside, I can see the canyon."

"It is beautiful."

"I'm glad we came this way." Kurt dipped the nose of the plane just slightly and began descending.

"Are you ready to try hugging the terrain?"

"Only if you keep your hands on the stick as well."

"Done, take it in closer, and watch your altimeter on the HUD, it will tell you your LSALT." It was all business now. Kurt pushed the stick forward, accelerating as he maneuvered over the ground. The grin on his face grew along with the g-forces.

"You really are very good at this. It must be your natural agility."

"Danke."

"Bitte."

"Thank you for learning German for me Oro."

"You're welcome. Maybe some day you'll take me there."

"I will make you that promise Oro. Especially if you will let me fly."

"I could not feel safer," Kurt banked a hard right to skim past a rock wall easily, "if Jean herself were guiding the plane."

"Perhaps Church tonight will be the first step."

"It will be just one of many on our path. Let's ascend and head back. I want to make myself look beautiful for you tonight."

"You already are."

He stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, retying his tie for the third time, wanting to get it perfect. He was wearing his best back suit, polished boots, a dark blue shirt, and an uncooperative tone on tone tie. He couldn't recall ever feeling so nervous, though, he supposed, he had a great deal to be nervous about. There was a gentle knock on his door, he knew it was Storm, she let herself in, as she was expected.

"Are you ready my Prince?"

"Almost, I just can't get this tie," he stopped speaking as she came into view in the mirror. Her hair was loose, in soft curls that fell from silver clips. Her normally bare arms were sheathed in black silk, her wrists adorned with silver bangles. Her dress fell around her like water. "Oh my God."

"It will be all right for Church? I wasn't certain."

"Will you ever cease to amaze me Oro?"

"I hope not Kurt. I would love nothing more than to have you always look at me in the way you do now."

"How many times can I tell you that you are beautiful?"

And he kissed her, leaving the tie to hang askew for the moment.

"Let me help you with your tie." Her fingers deftly looped and knotted it into shape. She patted it on his chest when she was finished.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"Someone had to look after Logan, and Scott until Jean came along."

"I am having a hard time picturing Logan in a tie."

"It wasn't often, but after listening to him curse enough, I took pity on him, and the defenseless fabric and had Charles teach me so I could help him."

"I didn't realize you were ever that close."

"When you face death together you develop an intimacy of friendship. But only sometimes does it evolve into something more." She stroked his face. "Logan never desired me Kurt, not in the way that you do. His heart was always elsewhere, and I was glad for it. Not because I enjoyed seeing him pine for Jean when he could not have her, but because I did not think of him in that way. He was meant for Rogue, and she for him. Just as you and I were meant to find each other."

"Oro? There is so much I want to say."

"You needn't say anything Kurt. Come, we spend far too much time these days pouring out our hearts. Let me make you happy this night, and let us not think of anything but the pleasure of each other's company. Dinner is waiting and then we shall gather up our friends and go to the service. When we wake tomorrow it will be Christmas, and we will be surrounded by our family."

"With a few exceptions."

"The friends who are not with us are not lost to us forever Kurt, we will all see each other again. I promise you that."

In all, ten of them went to Church that night, and all sat in the pews, and all stood to take communion, and the children of the shelter who joined them said nothing to the two who were blue, accepting them as they accepted each other. And all the while Kurt held Storm's hand, not caring whom might see, or judge it. And, once services were over, and they returned to the mansion, Storm had one more surprise for Kurt, a little something from Victoria's Secret that took his breath away quite completely.


	21. Chapter 21: Decisions

Part 21

The fly-bys started in March, in truth they might have begun earlier, but the occasional plane passing over the property wasn't completely unusual. While there was no real reason for it, sometimes new pilots trained in clear skies, and sightseers liked the terrain. The first two were ignored, the third and forth raised some suspicion, and the fifth and following began to cause panic. There was no logical pattern for when they occurred, sometimes it was during the day, sometimes at night, sometimes military-style jets, sometimes private planes, and even a few ultralights. The IT people had entered every factor into their computers and nothing emerged. By June Storm and Jean walked around in their uniforms constantly, waiting to hear the sound of an engine so they could take to the air and pursue. But they never managed to find one to pursue. The absence of Logan and his tracking abilities were bemoaned under the breath of more than one person.

And then the flights would stop, for weeks, just to the point when people began to think that the particular threat was gone, only to start again for a few days. It was impossible to keep eyes on the skies all the time, at least without involving a radar system, which was finally ordered and installed. The few planes that strayed over the property after that were easily tracked down, and dismissed; which only added to the frustration of Scott, and to a degree, Xavier, though his mannerisms never betrayed the growing concern to the others.

Classes had continued, despite the undercurrent of hair trigger alarm that each professor carried with them. The older students knew what was going on, to some degree, but they still had faith in the X-Men who remained, and Xavier, to protect them, no matter the threat. It's not the school insulated them from the reality of the world around them, but, as young ones always have, the air of invincibility clung to their hearts and minds.

Kurt and Scott had both started pushing the training sessions, working more individually with those 'offensive' style students, to get them ready to fight. It hadn't been their first choice in courses of action; no one wanted to train an army, which was exactly what the 'anti-mutant' politicians and groups looked for, to fuel their fires. But it was becoming painfully apparent, that they needed everyone at the top of their games for the foreseeable future.

Hank had his share of patients in the infirmary, as the older students pushed themselves to keep up with their instructors and each other. Thankfully there were only a few broken bones, and mostly contusions and cuts; Kurt had also added in training with blades and weapons. Storm hated that, just the thought of the children with guns or rifles in their hands made her heart ache, even if the children were all over eighteen, and easily eligible for enlistment in any army in the world. She didn't speak of it to anyone though, because she knew that their sacrifice of innocence was in order to protect the youngest ones. At least there was the comfort of knowing that the guns were locked away after each session, and only a few kept blades in their rooms, and only after Scott and Kurt had agreed to their proficiency and maturity. If there was one good thing that had come from all of the dread, it was that the whole school was acting as a cohesive unit; there had been no petty fights in the corridors, and nothing more serious in the Danger Room either. If she had ever wanted to instill a sense of family in the group with her weekly dinners, this had accomplished it. She tried not to think of the students as a unit though; the military metaphors were simply too much for her to smile through.

Kurt was bringing back Japanese food for dinner for them tonight, another leftover from Logan, apparently every year or so the street punks made their rounds to harass local businesses they thought would bend to them. And so Kurt's phone had rung mid afternoon and he had taken a car out to town to 'speak' with one of the upstarts on behalf of one family business. He had been getting so much more comfortable going into town during the day without his disguises: although, only to certain places where those he went to meet were expecting him to be different; or counting on it.

He came into her room with two white papers bags, with the charming grin on his face that Storm had begun to realize, had become a needed part of her life. She had set up some candles on the table, and plates and chopsticks. She had even found some classical music CD's; German composers of course, and she had put them on softly in the background. They stole whatever time they could together now, in the little bubble of their rooms, insulated, for the most part from everything else that was going on around them.

"Anything really odd this time?" She asked as he began unpacking.

"Obaasan wanted us to try barbequed eel."

"Sounds alright."

"She wants us to come for dinner at the restaurant next time we are in town."

"You've made quite an impression on them it would seem."

"Well, she says we can have the chef's table in the kitchen."

"That's quite an honor isn't it?"

"I think she just wants to make sure she gets to parade us through the whole restaurant first, just so people get the idea that her family has special protection."

"Sounds like something a Grandmother would do."

"I think you would like her Oro, she's all about protecting her family. Just like you are."

"Then we shall have to make a point to go in one night."

"She also says that my katana isn't as high quality as it should be."

"She knows about swords as well?"

"She's going to have her son send me a proper one."

"She certainly does sound like me, looking out for everyone. You really must have impressed her."

Kurt shrugged, and took a mouthful of his hot and sour soup.

That night, was quiet.

Scott came to find Kurt one morning in the early summer, the cohort of students had been reduced by the end of term, and Xavier, as always had made arrangements for as many as possible to leave the mansion on their own pursuits with trusted friends. He took him aside in the dinning room and asked a rare favor.

"I need you to take me up in the Blackbird Kurt, I have some land I want to look at."

"Of course Scott. But why wouldn't you ask Jean, if you don't mind me asking."

"It's not something I want her to know about yet."

"A surprise?"

"Can I tell you on the way?"

"Of course, is there a flight plan I can log?"

"West Coast, California."

"I'll see you in the hanger, it should take me twenty minutes or so to do my pre-flight. And if anyone asks?"

"Tell them the truth, I asked you to take me up."

"Twenty minutes then."

Scott was quite quiet for the beginning part of the flight, but as soon as they crossed into Pennsylvania he seemed to give himself permission to open up, as if crossing the state line made it all right to consider something he would never have thought of a year earlier, breaking up the team he had spent his adult life trying to lead and hold together.

"I found some land for sale in California, several plots in fact, around Sonoma and San Francisco and I want to have a better look at them."

Kurt nodded.

"I want to build a new school Kurt."

"Yes."

"I'll take half the students, and Jean, and see who else I can find to help me protect them."

"I think it's a very good idea."

"Because it was Logan's?"

"Because it is a good idea Scott, and the decision to act on it could not have been easy for you."

"Are you offended that I want you to stay behind?"

"No, my place is with Xavier and Storm, you need to remain inconspicuous, I am not inconspicuous. It was the only decision you could have made."

"Thank you for understanding Kurt, it really is nothing personal."

Nothing ever was personal with Scott; Kurt knew that well enough. Every decision he made was for the greater good, except possibly where Logan was concerned; those two were like fire and water, or perhaps better, matter and antimatter, when brought together in an uncontrolled fashion the resulting explosion would annihilate anything around them, but when controlled, at least in theory, the energy created could work amazing feats. Eventually they would come back together, Kurt could feel it, everyone could. It might not be in the next few weeks, perhaps not even years, but it was coming; and Scott's decision would work in their favor.

Kurt took the plane around the coast as Scott's eyes darted from the windows to a file of papers he held, comparing each plot, and humming under his breath, jotting down scant notes for himself. Kurt made a second pass.

"I like the vineyard one very much."

"It's a good cover, and security would be easily explainable. But you'll have to send us a case or two every now and again."

Scott tried to smile and nodded. "It will work won't it?"

It was an unusual question for Scott; which deserved an answer. "I believe it will Scott."

"Good, I'll put an offer in when we get back."


	22. Chapter 22: tricks of the light

Part 22

Scott's offer was accepted and he had to share his plans finally with Jean and Xavier, and the rest of the faculty. No one could truly say it came as a complete shock, though that revelation brought with it as much sadness as when Logan and Rogue had left. At least they wouldn't be running in the middle of the night; although that approach didn't give anyone much time to be sad. It would take months of construction to adapt the existing home on the property to house twenty or so students, as well as Jean and Scott, some labs for the computers, and hopefully, suites for a few more professors. Scott was waiting to hear back from some inquiries, and still trying to find other old friends.

They wouldn't have a Danger room, and certainly no Cerebro, so Scott knew that his students would be the younger ones, at least initially. His vision was not to create another troop of X-Men, at least not initially, but to create diplomats, and ambassadors, who could use their talents for more than just battle. Though he knew, eventually, that they would have to learn how to fight, and defend themselves, and how that would go would have to be thought out in the years to come. There certainly was enough land to build, but to do so would raise suspicions. Perhaps they would come back to Xavier's when they were in a better position to protect themselves, with the maturity levels required to take on the X mantel.

They wouldn't be leaving until after the Christmas holidays, which made it easier for everyone to put it out of their minds, five months into the future was an eternity, when you measured your life in coffee spoons.

And so it was, with most everyone in a blissful state of denial, that Storm sought out Kurt, at the edge of the forest, as a beautiful summer day waned into the twilight. The heightened state of panic hadn't left them much time for each other, at least not time that was relaxing to any degree. Excepting of course, the moments they took in each other's arms. But even that was becoming hard. Lovemaking was becoming a passionate frenzy, more than the truth of romance. And while passion certainly had its place, Storm was worried that their deeper connection was being lost, or buried. But now she had a gift for him, not specifically from her, but something that Xavier had commissioned over a year ago, which was now finally ready.

He had only spoken of it to Kurt once, after seeing the hope in the yellow eyes, he was afraid to dash it if he wasn't successful. But now, it seemed as though the object would work, and Xavier could think of no one better to deliver it than Storm. He was not so prideful that he needed to take the overall credit for its construction; his had been the germ of the idea, a portable holographic generator, similar to the Danger room, but on a manageable scale. He had had to sacrifice the density and tactile sensations for the smaller unit, but there was always sacrifice when the task was worthwhile.

"Kurt?" Storm was hesitant to disturb him, hunched over as he was, back against a tree, tail curled up over his shoulder, hands on the ground. It looked as though he was considering pouncing on something. His head came up at the sound of her voice, he put a smile on his face, but he was feeling the same anxiety as she was.

"My Lady?" Her heart shuddered, she loved when he called her that.

"I have something for you, from the Professor." She held out the tiny handset, which looked much like a cellular phone.

"What is it?"

"I don't know that he has a real name for it yet, but it's the holoprojector."

Kurt straightened up. "It works?"

"So he tells me." Kurt took the little box and turned it over in his hands a few times. Storm stepped to be beside him, and gingerly slipped an arm around his waist, pointing out the very simple controls on the device, as Xavier had showed her.

"This initializes the device, and then you can scroll through the options for views. The Professor says you can download images from the computer into the database. Maybe up to a hundred different disguises?"

Kurt could say nothing, he didn't even turn it on, just held it and felt the tears coming to his eyes. Every emotion he had been holding in for weeks came to the fore in a horrible rush. He let his legs go weak and sank to the ground, frightening Storm into believing that he had somehow been injured by the device.

"Kurt!?" Her outburst was painful to him. She dropped to the ground beside him, taking his face in her hands, looking to see if his eyes were still open, if there was still life in his face. The yellow glow was refracted by the tears, and sparkled in the dusk stars. "What has happened Kurt?"

He looked into the face that hovered beside his, registering all the pain that she felt at his condition, and he knew there was only one thing he could say to her; to hopefully ease everything.

"I love you Oro."

She was stunned to hear the words, expecting an outcry of pain, or worse, nothing, behind frozen eyes. But to hear that, she hardly registered the sentiments behind the words.

"What?"

"I love you Oro, you don't have to say it back, you don't even have to feel it, I just had to tell you, because I have given you so little this past year. But now," he held up the holoprojector, "I can give you everything." He initialized it, thumbed through a short series of images and selected it. The air shimmered around him and in moments the blue furry elf was gone, replaced by another image, a human, with blue eyes, and pale skin, ten fingers, and ten toes; though his feet were in brown leather boat shoes, so he simply assumed that part. The gasp from Storm said it all.

"Kurt, that is incredible." The smile that lit the construct's face was wholly Kurt's though, and the way his eyes lit, made it obvious who was behind the mask. She put out a hand to him, and brushed his cheek. She could still feel his true nature behind the illusion, and that gave her some comfort.

"Do I look like myself?"

"No, and yes, it's hard to say." She smiled weakly, still trying to absorb the transformation. "I don't know what you would look like if you weren't blue."

"But you can tell it's me?"

She had to look harder for a few more seconds. "Yes, I can tell it's you."

"Good."

"Do you want to come inside, and see in a mirror?"

"Yes, I do. Will you take my hand?"

"Of course." But she held him back from crossing the quad to the mansion. "But Kurt, you need to understand that you have given me so much this last year, and I never want you to underestimate or downplay every gift you have given me in your love."

She looked into the blue eyes that should properly have been yellow, and tried to look beyond them, into the man. "You are a wonderful person Kurt, how could I not be in love with you?"

His voice was barely above a whisper, "kiss me?"

She did, closing her eyes, a reaching for him as she knew him. Her mind filled in the blanks.

"I want to take you out somewhere tonight, somewhere public, where no one will stare at us, except to see us as lovers."

"I'll let you buy me an expensive coffee then, and we can walk along the water."

"It's a date." And Kurt's heart leapt at the prospect of not having to hide in the shadows any longer.


	23. Chapter 23: Xavier

Part 23

The X-Men, as they had always been were fragmented, and even Xavier didn't know in what direction he should proceed. If only there was a way to see into the future, to help him make the correct decisions, to face the war, to bring the family together again, to keep everyone alive. But there wasn't.

Scott and Jean had gone to California, they continued to communicate, which helped take the sting of their absence away, but they were off on their own journey now. Logan and Rogue had reached out to no one; he did not know about the few emails that Kurt and Rogue were sharing, but even if he had, there was nothing there that would have really comforted him anyways. He felt every absence, because each student, each child had a special place in his heart and in his mind. There was a comfort to telepaths, that even when they weren't actively seeking to read another's thoughts, they remained, as background white noise, especially in moments of quiet and sleep. The comfort of all those presences was now gone, and it affected Charles Xavier deeply.

Thankfully he still had Storm and Kurt, and Kitty and Bobby; and even Hank had stayed on, moving into a more full time role at the school. There were others who were moving up the ranks, each becoming more and more important to him; but not like the lost ones, ones he had guided himself, and invested himself into. They had been special; not that he would let on to any of the others, that he could have favorites. But he was human, and they had been there for the beginning, or pretty close to it.

It had been years, he reflected, since Jean and Scott had gone. And like Logan and Rogue, none had returned for even a brief visit. Years he had stayed in status quo, living each day with no more forethought than was required; which was disconcerting for a telepath, or at least should have been.

There had continued to be incidents at the mansion, after the murdered college students, and the flybys. Geological surveyors had shown up unannounced one day, with paper work claiming to be from the EPA. By the time it had been proven to be false they had collected some samples, and run a few ground penetrating radar scans. Oh the men were innocent, given their job sheet for the day, having no idea it was a ruse. There was nothing malevolent to find in their minds. Then there had been an unfortunate series of animal accidents; those on patrol had reported multiple carcasses just at the border to the security system.

It all added up to something, but there was simply nowhere to go in tracing those responsible. The last four leads had long ago been exhausted the money had followed circuitous routes through cyberspace banking, always ending up in a wholly legitimate place. It frustrated Charles to no end, as he woke each morning, but it did not haunt his sleep. Only the absences did, and had for a great long time.

Storm and Kurt, he mused, were well wrapped in each other, and for that he was glad. Both deserved the happiness that came with love; it was better, he thought, that he do his daytime worrying in place of them. Both continued to trust him to point the way, and both seemed content to follow him on the protracted path that he had been traversing. Logan would not have been so content; for better or for worse, he thought to himself, likely for better. It was time to finally move, to finally do something, but what, where to begin; it was like being stuck in molasses. Something, somewhere had to break, there had to be an answer as to what was going on, and who was behind it.

And so he sat, in his office, thumbing though stacks of paper for the one-hundredth time, trying to find the one trail, the one clue he must have missed in the path of the money and the equipment; what was the common denominator?

Night was beginning to fall, it was into November now, and daylight fled earlier and earlier now a days; a metaphor for him, he pondered? Storm had continued her weekly dinners for faculty and students, and he had finally decided, that it was time that he joined in. If that was the only step he could take, then so be it. He could grieve all he wanted for absent friends, but it was time to move on and find new protégées and gifts. He had wallowed in regret enough.

"Good Evening Charles." Storm had noticed him coming in the double doors to the dinning room and gone to him immediately. She had even bent to kiss him on the cheek. Her relationship with Kurt had made her more demonstrative of late; and he certainly could not deny that the contact made him happy.

"Good Evening Storm. I trust you are well?"

"Yes, thank you for asking."

"And Kurt, where is he this evening?"

"He was just bringing a few things into the Church before dinner, I expect him back any moment." Kurt had helped to set up some distance learning for the children in the shelter, and he brought in upgrades for them as Xavier's school updated their own systems. Yes, they were hand me downs, but still infinitely more useful than nothing. Some of the young men, they had met so many years prior had been able to take basic computing at a community college, so they were helping the younger children to do their homework and research. And Naomi had finished her degree and was back, helping to coordinate support for those children who wished to move on, and away from the street. Storm had originally felt a wash of jealousy when Kurt had mentioned the girl; woman now, she corrected herself, who had been Kurt's first contact with the church; but she had let it go, as Kurt returned to her bedroom every night. He had been honest about what had happened and what he had felt; but there had been no regret in his voice as he had spoken of it. Each of them had their pasts, and past desires, it was nothing worth wasting precious emotion on.

"Can I bring you something to eat Professor Xavier?" The voice beside him was musical, not unlike Storm's, and he turned to find its source. It was Jubilation Lee, affectionately known as Jubes.

"You don't have to Jubilation."

"But I would like to Professor." And she bounded off before he could say anything else to dissuade her.

"You are a hero to these children Charles."

"I don't know why, or what I have done to deserve that affection."

"You have given them their lives."

'Only to possibly take them away' he thought to himself, but maintained his smile as Jubes put a plate down in front of him, and laid out silver cutlery, in the wrong order, beaming at him.

"Thank you very much Jubilation, perhaps you would care to have dinner with me this evening?"

The grin that crossed her face said it all, and on the off chance that anything could have been missed, her stammering words as she tried to back away to fetch her own dinner, tripping on her heels, finalized it. Hero worship; he could let it be pleasant for the evening.

Kurt had come in so Storm went to greet him, and Xavier settled in to his dinner with Jubes, trying to tell her some amusing stories about the early days of the mansion, and some of the practical jokes that Logan had played on his teammates, all in good fun, and no story that Logan himself wouldn't have retold. Though, he could only picture Logan telling it with a cigar in his mouth, and a can of beer in his hand; it was a good memory, and he thought he might even be able to faintly recollect the smell of the tobacco.


	24. Chapter 24: The war begins

Part 24

It wasn't so much the first explosion that woke everyone, but the concussive blast that shook their very hearts. Next was the recognition of the sound of the blast, and third was Charles Xavier, mind not quite colored by panic, but certainly by urgency.

'Get the children out!'

There had long been contingency plans, and a series of underground tunnels to the garage and hanger bay. The senior students and instructors had their tasks, perhaps not well practiced but committed to memory nonetheless.

And so it was that Storm and Kurt sprang from bed, no trace of drowsy fog on them, clipped ear buds in place, grabbed packs and sprinted to action, each in their own fashion.

Storm and Bobby took to the skies to survey and assess the threat. Xavier scanned for foreign minds and positions. Aircraft had sent the first volley, which had seemingly done only minor damage amounting to craters in the yard and shattered windows. They were obviously not meant to destroy. But Xavier had known that all along, they were being herded, manipulated into a vulnerable position and as he scanned the minds of the men who now made their way through the woods, the puppet master was finally revealed. And the revelation made Charles Xavier sick to his stomach.

"Thirty armed men in the woods, humans." He broadcast over the radios.

"How did they get past the perimeter?" It was Kitty's voice; she was behind the wheel of a Hummer in the garage, with ten students crammed in behind her, preparing to make a run for it.

The answer was acid on Xavier's lips. "They built it."

The shock reverberated through them all.

"We have been betrayed." Kurt was running through the fastest pre-flight in his life.

It made perfect sense when you looked at it, and it was so simple now, in the grim starlight. They had searched for customers of the security contractor, those who might want to test the school's systems, and experiment on their own, to find the flaws that could be exploited. It was so much easier though, to simply write the flaws into the code itself. They provoked the anxiety that directed the upgrades, and when they believed that Xavier had commissioned his own they sent innocents in to test them. What did it matter, a few lives for the greater good? Those boys had been brainwashed by a telepath and then killed as a loose end neatly tied. The EPA crew had likely had their minds swept as well. When this was over Charles Xavier promised himself he would find that person, and destroy them, so great was his rage.

Of course they would not want to destroy the school, they wanted Cerebro and the Danger room tools; and just as likely as that first attempt so many years ago, they wanted him. They would not have Jean, but they could have Storm, and then they would begin hunting for the other pieces. He could feel the evil in their minds as they drew closer to the school, single minded on their task, it was so hard to read what they were going to do because it had been driven into their minds so that their bodies seemed to act on impulse alone. Whoever their telepath was, they were good; not a match for Xavier, but good enough to offer the men the time they needed to complete their tasks before Xavier could break down the mental blocks. And so he turned when he heard the splintering of glass in his study, and saw, briefly, the three men in black who repelled through the window. These were not the soldiers of the movies who stopped to talk, giving their quarry a chance to escape or talk their way out of a dangerous situation. No, Xavier saw them for only a split second before he felt the sting of a dart in his chest, and knew it as a tranquilizer as he slipped to the ground.

Bobby was in the second Hummer with his group of students. Storm had made her way to the hanger bay, she would escort Kurt out with the final students and Xavier, but of course, he wasn't there as he should have been.

"I have to get the Professor Kurt, wait for me as long as you can." And she turned swiftly and flew down the corridors to the Professor's study. Kurt came on the radio.

"Be careful Oro!"

"The motion sensors indicate that we have intruders in the mansion, they're making their way to the garage area, we have to go, and we're going to need your cover." It was Bobby. Kurt could hear the engine revving in the background.

"Just give her another minute! Oro, what's your status?"

"Xavier's radio is dead, I can't reach him, I'm almost at the study! Oh God Kurt! It's a trap, get out of here!" And those were the last words she spoke, felled by the same dart as had taken Xavier. Kurt screamed as she lost contact and made his way to unbuckle his harness to go after her. A strong hand on his arm stopped him.

"Non Monsieur!" It was Remy LeBeau, a senior student, and one of Kurt's best sword work partners. "You are de only one who can fly dis amongst us, and we need to protect the others, and get dese children out of here."

"He's right Kurt, you fly, I'll go back for Storm and Xavier." It was Hank.

"No, we all have to go, Remy is right. We don't know if anyone else is hurt, we'll need you." Kurt hated hearing the words come from his mouth, and pushed the images of Storm away so he could concentrate. "Bobby, Kitty, going airborne, your cover fire is ready. Hank take the guns!"

The Blackbird shot straight up, barely allowing enough time for the roof of the hanger to retract fully; he threw on the infrared camera and headed forward towards the garage exit, picking up the emerging vehicles. Hank spotted the men on the ground before Kurt did, readying an RPG launcher and targeted them with little thought to their mortality, opening a barrage of automatic weapons fire, which felled them all. Remy screamed for a second group, which were just as quickly dispatched.

"Go, Go, Go!" The Kitty and Bobby hit the accelerators at the same time, thrusting the armored vehicles forward and out the main gates onto the highway. Kurt banked around, leaving them for a moment as he brought the Blackbird over the Southeast part of the property. "If they were stupid enough to come in the same way," he muttered to himself, but many knew what he was thinking. And again, there were three vehicles in the clearing, and another of the transport buses.

"Can any of you tell me if the Professor and Storm are in there?" He screamed.

"Circle round and let me drop! I'll radio you if I find them!" Remy already had his sword drawn.

"We're going too fast."

"Then land beside them, I'll run out!"

"I can't risk any of you damn it! No one can sense them?" Kurt was growing desperate.

Twelve blank faces, some with tears welling in their eyes looked back at him. He wanted to blast the vehicles to kingdom come but couldn't take the chance. He cursed again, under his breath in a long string of German that no one else understood, and veered around to pick up the Hummers on the road.

"Get Scott on the radio, we need to tell him what's happened." His voice was measured, but Kurt felt an awful ache welling up in his chest, and he wasn't sure if he was going to ever feel whole again.


	25. Chapter 25: Canada

This is part 25 of my Backstory "Those Left Behind", it, and Partners are going to converge now, so point of view may shift, but hopefully you will be happy with the conclusions I provide.

Enjoy

"Perhaps you just don't understand the gravity of this situation?" Kurt, holoprojector engaged, stood in the front foyer of a CSIS office in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, arguing with a man in a deep blue suit, who had finally been dispatched when Kurt had started swearing in German at the officers at the front desk; thankfully none of them actually knew what he had been calling them, or the insults that had been hurled at their parents, or likely Kurt would have found himself unceremoniously dumped on the front steps with an OPP escort.

"I understand exactly what you have been saying sir, but we don't have anyone named Logan working in this office."

"Please, I don't want to have this conversation here in the open."

"What conversation? You are simply mistaken sir, and I'd be happy to help you find the correct department." The politeness was making Kurt want to rip out his disguised hair.

"Wolverine." He spoke very quietly, leaning in to the man's ear; he had drawn enough attention to himself already.

"Now that would be the Ministry of Natural Resources sir, I can get you a cab to take you right there."

"Please," even the disguised eyes began to look desperate. "They've taken Professor Charles Xavier, I need Logan's help."

The man shifted his stance just slightly, Kurt noticed, hoping that he had gotten through to him after all.

"Sir, I just don't know if we can help you here."

"Mein Gott!" Kurt reached into the pocket of his overcoat, and noticed that the two officers behind the desk now had their hands on their sidearms. Of course he wasn't reaching for a weapon, just the holoprojector. "I didn't want to do this here." It was a statement, which drew even more attention, and the drawing of the guns. He switched it off, with a shimmer he was himself again, fully blue, in his X-Men uniform. The guns were trained directly at him.

"My name is Nightcrawler, and I need your help to find Logan, the Wolverine."

The guards were around the desk by now and the blue suit seemed to be finally taking him seriously, and ushered him very quickly up a flight of stairs to another office, promising to fetch someone immediately to help him. Kurt paced in front of the window, the sheen of it let him know that no one from the outside could see in to the room, but at least it left him a route of egress; how thoughtful of the Canadians.

He had spent the first day after the attack with Scott and Jean, putting together a plan of how they were going to rescue Storm and Xavier. There was really no secrecy about where they were being kept; but sadly, the offices and installation of the security contractor were nestled in the heart of a suburban sprawl, just outside of Washington. The potential for collateral damage was immense, and likely planned to be just that way. They had seven fully trained X-Men, and two senior students who were not about to be left behind; Remy and Jubilation. Other seniors would have to stay behind to defend the youngest students, because they could not assume that these people would not be coming for Jean. Taking her on the mission was a calculated risk. They had at most a few days, perhaps a week they figured, before the group would get tired of waiting for the prizes to come to them, before they would strike out again, and then who knew the brutality they could inflict as they sought to call out the mutants. No, it needed to be soon, and after that first day Scott began making frantic calls, trying to enlist the help he could.

Piotyr, Colossus was on his way, as was Warren, the Angel, but there were two obvious absences, and while Scott questioned the need to bring them on board, especially knowing that Rogue was a target, no one could doubt that the skills Logan could bring would be invaluable. Besides, Kurt reasoned, they needed to be warned, as the group would likely be looking for Rogue as well.

Kurt had long ago figured out that Logan and Marie were not running for a beach somewhere. Logan needed to be some place where he would be comfortable in the people and surroundings, and he would have wanted a terrain where there was enough space to lose yourself, whether by necessity or desire. Marie would have gone anywhere with him, and anywhere that made him happy; and that could only be somewhere in the North of Canada. Besides, Logan would have needed help to disappear, and the Canadian government valued him greatly. And so he had come here, to the seat of the Canadian Secret Service; known as the Canadian Security Intelligence Service, or CSIS for short, hoping that he could somehow offer them enough motivation to betray a favorite son.

The door opened and two more men in navy blue suits came in.

"Well Mr. Wagner," he was a little surprised they knew his real name, and made note not to underestimate them. "What is it we can do for you?"

"I need to find two mutants who I have reason to believe are being sheltered here in your country, Logan, the Wolverine and Rogue."

"It's a big country sir."

"And I have no doubt that you know most everything important that goes on within its borders." That was met with thoughtful nods. He questioned how much of his story to tell these men, but really found himself with little option but the whole truth; how else to best earn their trust?

Over the next thirty minutes he relayed the story of the attack on the mansion and the incursions, which had led up to it, the unfortunate murders, and the brutality of the men who would have blown up vehicles full of children to make a point. He spoke about Rogue's fears about how she would be used as a weapon against not only mutants, but anyone whose agenda stood in the way of this as yet unnamed group of fanatics. And slowly, he felt that they might have been turning to his side.

"They will come to find her here, if I can piece it together, certainly they can. But when they come, they will not ask permission, or for your help. They have a telepath on their side who was able to brainwash people back in New York State, we don't know who it is, but that person could easily walk in here and get you to betray not only Logan's whereabouts, but those of so many other mutants who still work for you."

"And if we take you to them, what then?"

"I just want to ask if they will help, you've seen Logan, or at least heard of him, no one makes him go anywhere he doesn't want to be. If they tell me no then I will leave without them, but at least I will have had a chance to warn them."

The two suits mused to themselves it seemed for awhile, Kurt had no idea that both were telepaths in their own right, and knew a great deal about Charles Xavier. Their powers did not rise to level of those mutants included in the Alpha Flight teams, but they had their skills, and found themselves concerned.

"We will make arrangements to get you out to them, and we'll get the word out if anyone else will join you on this mission." It was far more than anything else Kurt could have hoped for, and he thanked both profusely.

"The war belongs to all of us Mr. Wagner, and if we can't help out our neighbors in a time like this, well, how can we expect them to be there for us should the need arise." The implications were obvious.

"You may call on the X-Men whenever you have need; assuming of course, we all survive this."

"Excellent, we'll be looking forward to talking soon then."

Kurt felt the cold on his feet when he stepped out of the DND SUV in front of the little bar in the middle of nowhere. The flight on the chopper had been fine, it had departed to refuel to get him, and hopefully his friends back to the nearest military base, and onward to Ottawa and the rendezvous in California to make their final plans. He paused to look around him, at the simplicity of the place, everything on one main street, utilitarian trucks parked at an angle, a hitching post, now just for show, but perhaps not that recently abandoned, in front of the establishment. He could hear the music from within and see the light spill forth onto the darkened street when his two accompanying officer went in to see if Logan and Marie were there. His projector was on, and he looked every part the normal human, but his eyes still saw so much more in the dark, and his heart was beating unnaturally fast. Logan was inside, he just knew it, and if anyone could get Xavier back, and get Oro back for him, he knew it was that man. He had pinned all his hopes of victory on finding them, and he couldn't wait any longer. He made his anxious feet move, up the few steps, past the hitching post, and in through the wooden door of the bar. His eyes lit on her immediately, and hope swelled in his chest to nearly choke him.

"Marie." He whispered only to himself.


End file.
